Lava Springs
by Ms.HellFire-ffacnt
Summary: My version of High School Musical 2: Sing it All or Nothing. While Disney's is bound to be much better this will tide you over until the arrival on 8.17.07. Twoshot Troyella of course and OC. Rewritten/Updated Epilouge.
1. Ch 1: Lava Springs

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own High School Musical, if I did I'd be rich and not writing FanFics, plus the movie would have aired the last day of school just like in the movie. The only thing I do own is the plot (well pieces of it): Shana Evans, Randal and Anita Evans, Samuel and Bailey Evans, Nathanael Evans and anything other character you do not recognize with the exception of Trevor Bolton he is owned by Disney.**

**This story is based on the movie High School Musical 2: Sing it All or Nothing! Some of the story is imagination, other parts are built around the songs from the soundtrack, and the rest is built off the clips shown in the trailer and on T.V.**

**I have not seen the Movie High School Musical 2: Sing it All or Nothing! Nor have I heard the soundtrack, other than the music videos shown on Disney channel. The rest of the songs were looked up from Lyricsmaina . com. Any similarities of exact scenes that appear in this story other then from the above stated are purely coincidental and unintentional.**

**Until now I have never once written a story with a rating lower than T, so if anyone feels that my rating (K+) is not appropriate please let me know and I will up it. **

**I now present to you my version of High School Musical 2: Sing it All or Nothing**

Lava Springs- High School Musical 2: Sing it all or Nothing!

By Ms.HellFire 4590

Monday June 19th- Last week of school

Troy Bolton stayed late in the East High gym, it was the last practice of the year. Well it wasn't really a practice as much as it was a distraction. His girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, was studying for her final Scholastic Decathlon of the year and he wanted her to do well and since they both knew they couldn't study together for obvious reasons he left her alone. For the last six months they had been in the main spotlight, they became known as the brain and brawn couple, Gabriella Montez the science genius and Troy Bolton the basketball superstar. Ever since Twinkle Towne the entire school had been different, very different for everyone; well almost everyone. Sharpay Evans had been okay with not getting the star role in the musical and she had even been ok with Troy and Gabriella's 'little charade' as she often referred to it. It was true she had become nicer to a lot of people because she realized people treated her better and she got more that way; you know the old saying: You get more bees with honey than with vinegar. But that still didn't mean that she didn't want to be the one on the Basketball star's right arm and to make things worse it was almost the end of the school year. Troy and Gabriella were still going strong; not to mention summer, there would be nothing to put distance between these already airtight lovebirds. However no worries, Sharpay Evans would fix that little problem.

Troy took his time, the last few days of school were lazy days, no more homework, no more tests (with the exception of Gabriella's Decathlon but that wasn't really a test), nothing except the fact that the Bored of Education made students attend a certain amount of days, so he really had nothing to worry about. Troy was locking up the back gym doors, his father being the coach had given him the keys.

"Are you a student here?" a tall man dressed in a suit came out from behind a tree, almost as if he had been waiting there.

Troy was surprised; he didn't think anyone else was around, "Umm yeah. Can I help you with something?"

Laughs, "How old are you kid?"

"17, is there any particular reason you need to know my age?" Troy was getting defensive now, he had not idea who this man was nor as to why he was asking him questions.

"Hey kid I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Rick Lewis, I'm a managing consultant for Lava Springs Country Club." He handed him a card, "We usually look around schools when the year's almost out to find some kids, particularly strong looking kids that are looking for summer positions."

"Summer positions? You mean like a job." Troy looked back down at the card; it was thick paper with gold inlay, very lavish, expensive.

"Yes, exactly like a job. What's your name?"

"Troy. Troy Bolton."

"Well Mr. Bolton," Rick extended his hand and Troy shook it, then he put his arm around his shoulder and began walking with him down the street. "We need strong kids like you, there are many positions available. Caddies, waiters, stockers, pool guards, lifeguards, kitchen workers, concierges; the job pays very well, $13 dollars an hour plus tips and you get to stay at the country club; when your shifts are over you're allow to hang out in the pool, play volleyball, tennis." He looked down at Troy sports bag, it was partially unzipped and he noticed the basketball, "Basketball courts. Not to mention a lot talent scouts are members at the club. So what do you say Troy? Do you want to live in paradise for the summer? Earn some extra cash? Sounds good doesn't it?"

"I could go for earning some extra money this summer. I have to stay at the club?"

"Yeah summer employees live at the club for the season."

"Umm well I have to make sure it's okay with my parents. I mean it's not like they would disapprove of me getting a job but living somewhere else for the summer, you know."

"That's fine check with your folks, my name and number is on the card I gave you."

"Cool thanks."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mom! Dad! I'm home" Troy slammed the front door, his mother poker her head out form the kitchen, she was on the phone, so she waved and blew him a kiss, "So honey when are you going to be home?" then kept on talking.

Jack Bolton came down the stairs, "More power to you if you can get her attention. I've been trying to the last three hours and she refuses to give me the phone to boot."

"Who's she talking to?"

"You're brother; he's coming home for the summer."

"Trevor's coming home? Damn I wanted to see him."

"Troy what have I told you about cursing?" Anna Bolton emerged from the kitchen, finally phone free.

"Mom, damn isn't a curse word."

"It is if I say so."

"What now you hang up? I can't even get a chance to talk to my son?"

"You're talking to Troy, he's your son too."

"Yes but Troy doesn't live in New York he lives in Albuquerque, I see him everyday."

"Troy what did you mean you wanted to see him, of course you'll see Trevor he's coming home."

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Troy you remembered to lock up the gym before you left right?"

"Yeah, here are you keys dad."

"Jack! Troy what did you want to talk to us about?" Anna said almost frightened at what her son might have to say.

"Well when I was locking up the gym, this guy came over and started talking to me. He's a managing consultant for the Lava Springs Country Club and he offered me a job for the summer."

"That's great son." Jack patted his son on the back.

"Troy are you sure this guy's legit?" Anna asked her youngest son.

"He gave me his card" Troy pulled the lavish card from his pocket and gave it to his mother.

"Oh wow, I have seen these."

"The only catch is…" Both his parents looked at him, "I would have to live there for the summer."

"I don't think so." Anna stood up and headed for the kitchen, "Who wants what for dinner?"

"Mom, it pays 13 dollars an hour plus tips, most kids my age can't find a job that pays that much not to mention when my shifts are over I can hang out at the pool, plus there are basketball courts so I can practice and Rick said that there are a lot of talent scouts that are members of the club." Troy finished quickly, Jack looked over at him and Troy knew he had him.

"I think it will be good for him Anna. He'll be able to get in some basketball practice plus he'll be making good money."

"Oh Jack you just want him to go because of the talent scouts."

"Well it won't hurt if they start looking at him now."

"Jack! I won't have you do the same thing to Troy as what you did to Trevor!"

"What did I do to Trevor?" Troy sighed he hated when his parents fought about him and him brother, especially when he was right there.

"You pushed him too hard, and even when he tried to tell you he was doing the best he could you still kept pushing and you pushed him so much that he went cross country just to get away from you!"

"He went to NYU because he got a partial scholarship to play football!" Jack was now yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Yes and he got a full one to Albuquerque State!" Anna's eyes were livid and she was right in her husband's face.

"What?" Jack stared at his wife.

"Yes, I was doing his laundry and I found it in one of his pant pockets. He begged me not to tell you, he said he loved football but he just couldn't handle the pressure. That if he went away to play it would be better because he knew how hard he's have to practice and that the coaches in the Universities would be riding him enough. And that if it was them and his father he wasn't going to be able to take it. He said it was either that or quit playing football for good. Jack they're kids; they're our kids if it's something they want they'll do it on their own. All we have to do is encourage them, not push them until they are almost at the breaking point." Anna looked over her husband's shoulder and noticed her son trying to make an escape up the stairs quietly. "It's the summer let Troy relax. Right Troy?"

"Huh what?" Troy poked his head up from behind the banister; he was literally trying to crawl up the stairs.

"You love basketball and will work hard again when the season comes?"

"Yeah of course, Dad you know I'll work hard. I always do."

"But now you just need some time to relax?"

"Yeah and a summer job in a posh country club sounds like a great way to relax" Jack turned to face his son.

"Troy do you want to do this?" His mother asked him.

"Yeah Mom I want to do this."

"Well… what about Gabriella? How does she feel about this?"

"Oh Damn I forgot to tell Gabi." Troy sat down on the step.

"Well son I'm sure she'll understand and I'm sure she has a job herself this summer. Besides you said when you are done working your shifts that you have free time to roam around the country club, I'm sure Gabriella would love to come visit you, if you have a Saturday off or something."

Anna just rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to make dinner.

"I'm going to go shower, I'm still sweaty from practice."

After dinner Troy lay on his back in the grass gazing up at the stars, his basketball forgotten somewhere in the corner. He was knocked out of his reverie by the sound of the ball hitting the pavement. When Troy looked up he saw a small figure in the shadows, dribbling the ball in and out between their legs. When the figure did a twirl he saw a cascade of thick black curls and knew immediately who they belonged to.

He smiled at he, she had accepted his love for basketball and the two of them made a great one on one team- except when his father was playing with him of course, then Gabriella was his sideline cheerleader.

"Hey I can see someone's been practicing." Troy smiled.

"Well I have a fantastic coach and he's really cute too, only problem is he keeps hitting on me."

"Do I have to go teach him a lesson?" Gabriella smiled at his comment.

"Nah, come on Wildcat you and me, mano y womano." This time it was Troy's turn to laugh at her comment.

"Let's see what you got." Some time later after Troy was down three points he said, "Gabi can we talk."

"Is this some clever ruse to try and trick me? Because it ain't going to work Wildcat" Gabriella spun around and made another basket.

"No we can talk while we play and I can win back those four points" He grabbed the ball out of her hand and made a slam dunk.

"Cheater!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Cheater?" Troy had an appalled look on his face, "cheater! I'll show you a cheater." He began tickling her. After a few minutes they were both down on the ground laughing.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Gabriella asked after she caught her breath.

"Well I was offered a job at the Lava Springs Country Club. It's got great pay, but the only thing is I'd have to live there for the summer."

Gabriella thought for a minute, "Wow, well I guess that's great. You'll call me right?"

"Well I won't take if you don't want me to."

"No Troy take it, I want you to take the job. Just don't forget about me ok?"

"I promise I won't and you can come visit, I do get days off you know."

"That's sounds great."

"Hey wait a minute aren't you supposed to be studying for the Decathalon?"

"Hey even I need a break, besides I wanted to see you."

"Well it's getting late and it's starting to drizzle, come on I'll walk you home."

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"Well I'm not letting you walk home at night alone. Hang on." Troy walked to the back door and opened it, "Mom? Dad?"

"Yeah son?" His father answered walking into the kitchen.

"I'm going to walk Gabriella home. I'll be back soon, okay?"

Jack looked at his wife who just raised an eyebrow at him, "Sure… Troy!"

"Yeah Dad?" Troy turned back around.

"Here take the car it's starting to rain." He tossed his son the car keys.

"Thanks Dad"

"Good night Gabriella" Anna said walking over to the back door.

"Good night Mrs. Bolton… Mr. Bolton" Gabriella's eyes quickly dropped when they reached Jack.

"Come on" Troy pulled Gabriella through the house to the garage.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

New York City- New York University, June 20th

Ring, Ring, Ring "Hello? Oh hi mother" a young woman's voice could be heard, "Yes, yes I'm leaving right now. I'll see you at the club. Yes Good bye mother."

The young brunette collected her bag and walked out of the Science lab.

The dorm rooms were going wild school was out and mostly everybody was on their way home.

"Hey Trevor!" 20 year old Trevor Bolton turned around to see a friend of his from the football team.

"Lester how's it going buddy?"

"You played great this season. Heading home?"

"Thanks. Yeah my mom is about go into cardiac arrest if she doesn't see me soon. Plus it will be good to see my little brother again; last I heard he got himself a girlfriend. Since I never went home for New Year's or Easter I never got a chance to meet her."

"Ooo, how's your dad dealing with that?"

"Well mom says she's really sweet and he's not too fond of her, which means only one thing." Trevor snapped his fingers.

"She's gorgeous" they both said at the same time.

They both laughed, "Poor Troy I feel so bad for leaving him, but after 18 years with Dad I thought I was going to crack. Anyway at least he's brave enough to have a girlfriend."

"Yeah man you didn't start dating until you moved out here."

Laughs "Yeah I may be the older brother but Troy was always the braver one. Well I got to go man; you can catch the subway I have to catch a plane."

"Nice talking to you buddy, see ya in the fall." Trevor slung his bag over his shoulder and pick up his other suitcase. He was still laughing over the imagined reaction he had of his father's face when he found out Troy had a girlfriend, he was lost so deep in thought that he didn't even see there was someone else walking right towards him. Of course Trevor couldn't be blamed for the whole thing, she wasn't exactly looking where she was going either, she was rummaging though her purse for something. They both walked smack into each other, Trevor dropped his suitcase but that was left intact, however the contents of the girls purse lay scattered all over the entry hall.

"Oh man I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"" Trevor immediately stood up and tried to help the girl to her feet.

"No, no, no it was completely me fault I wasn't watching where I was going" she was dusting herself off, "Are you okay?" Their eyes locked for a second and Trevor thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Thick brown hair with soft curls that framed her face and these green eyes that looked like someone had replaced them with emeralds (Yes this was the brunette from the science lab).

"I'm fine, are you?"

"Yes I'm fine thank you. I'm so sorry I was just trying to remember if I grabbed my I.D. key card and…" her voice trailed off.

"Yeah I wasn't paying much mind either. Here let me help you get your stuff."

"Thank you" the girl was back down on her knees picking up the contents of her purse.

"Ma'am, Ma'am are you all right?" A chauffer came up the steps to the brunette.

"Yes Chase, I'm alright thank you."

"We should be going. Would you like me to take your bag for you?"

"No I got it thank you. Well I have to be going now. Thank you for helping me pick up my stuff."

"No problem."

"It was nice running into you." The girl took off in a hurry with her driver.

It was only after Trevor was at the airport, ready to board his plane that he slapped himself in the face. The flight attendant looked at him as if he were insane, "I forgot to ask her name" Trevor told her. The attendant just nodded and handed him back his ticket.

Wednesday June 21st

The next day after school, while Gabriella was at the Decathlon Troy went over to the Country Club to talk to Rick Lewis and tell him he was accepting the job.

"Well that's great Mr. Bolton, when is your last day of school?" Rick asked him.

"Friday."

"Perfect, you can start on Monday. I'll get your uniform and show you your room." Rick walked away to retrieve a uniform for Troy.

"Hey Rick how are we doing on Summer employees?" A young brunette walked into the room, again not paying attention.

"He's not here." Troy said.

She looked up and smiled at him, "Well hello there and who might you be?"

She had a beautiful smile and these gorgeous green eyes, in a way she reminded him of Gabriella, "I'm Troy Bolton."

"Oh and will you be working with us this summer Troy?" she asked, but it was his eyes that caught her attention. She had seen eyes like that before, they looked to be filled with liquid and were very captivating.

"Yes, I'll be starting on Monday."

"Well that's wonderful. And might I say you have very nice eyes."

"I umm, I have a girlfriend" Was all Troy could manage to say.

Laughs "I'm sorry it must have sounded like I was hitting on you. It's just that I usually say what I'm thinking, sometimes without thinking it through." She smiled at him again, "You're very handsome Troy and might I say your girlfriend is very lucky but, please don't take offense to this, you're a little young for me." Her smiled quickly returned. Only making Troy smile back, she was very friendly, "None taken."

"Ahh I see you have met one of your new bosses." Rick had returned, "Mr. Bolton this is Shana Evans, her family owns this country club, this is Troy Bolton he will be heading food and concierge management."

"Wow nice position, speaking of which are all our positions filled?"

"Umm no, we still need another lifeguard, we could use a few more people under the food and concierge management, plus we need an entire kitchen staff."

Suddenly and idea popped into Troy's head, "Well if you're still short I have some friends that might be interested in summer jobs too."

Shana smiled, but Rick cut her off, "Oh no, no, no I don't think that will be possible Mr. Bolton."

Troy looked confused and Shana stepped in, "Oh and why not? Excuse us a minute Troy" Shana pulled Rick out into the other room, "What's the matter with you, we need to fill these positions. If we are short staffed we are going to have some very angry guests on our hands."

"Well you see I was instructed to hire Troy Bolton only."

"Instructed? By whom?"

"Miss Evans"

The light in Shana's head went on, _'Hmm' _ she thought to herself and went back into the room where Troy was.

"Troy where do you go to school?"

"East High."

"My alma mater" Shana smiled, _'Just what are you up to Sharpay?'_ Shana wondered. "I'll tell you what Troy; you ask your friends if they are interested in working this summer, and if they are have them report here tomorrow before 11 P.M. okay?"

"Sure thing Miss… wait a second Evans? Any relation to Sharpay and Ryan Evans?"

"Ahh I see you know my cousins. Oh I know Sharpay can be well Sharpay, but I hope that won't affect your decision to work here." _'Mhm, I knew you were up to something Sharpay. Cute guy, you wanted him hired and he has a girlfriend. _She said to herself.

"No, not at all I'll be here Monday."

"Good oh and Troy"

"Yes, Miss Evans?"

"Please call me Shana, I'm not your teacher" She smiled at him as she walked away.

Troy ran to Gabriella's house, he couldn't wait to tell her the good news. He walked into the backyard and climbed up to her balcony, she was sitting on her bed with Taylor. He knocked on one of the glass panes and she turned around, "Troy!" Gabriella jumped off her bed and unlocked the door.

"Hey pretty girl" He handed her a bouquet of white Tulips, "For my winner."

"How did you know we'd win?" She kissed him on the lips.

"Easy, you're on the team. And for my other winner" Troy pulled out another bouquet of Tulips, these were yellow.

"Aww thanks Troy, I'm not kissing you for them though." Taylor gave him a hug instead as she said that.

"That's ok I'll do it" Gabriella kissed him again.

"Sorry I couldn't make it" Troy sat down between them on the bed.

"That's ok"

"Yeah Gabi said you had a job interview."

"Yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you guys about."

"Did you get it" Gabriella hopped up onto her knees.

"Yeah but that's not the best part. Well actually there's good new and not so good news."

"Good news first" Taylor chimed in.

"Ok good news is they still have spots open and Shana, she's really nice, told me that if you guys were interested to go down and see her tomorrow before 11 P.M."

"Oh wow Troy that's great. We'd be able to be together, all of us." Taylor was excited.

"Yes and they have a lifeguard position open and you would have to do is…"

"Bring my certification papers. Troy this is so great." Gabriella hugged him.

"Wait a second before you get all excited, what's the not so good news." Taylor pulled the two apart, she and Gabriella both looked at him.

"Well, you would have to live there for the summer"

"Well that's not so bad, living in a country club" Taylor thought about it, but Gabriella looked at his face and knew there was more.

"And…" she began for him.

"And the club is owned by the Evans' family." Troy finished. Taylor's mouth dropped to the floor, and Gabriella's eyes went wide, "Shana is their cousin, but she's super nice. I was surprised they were even related. But hey it pays 13 dollars and hour plus tips and you know Sharpay. She goes to the country club all the time; I doubt she'll spend her summer here in Albuquerque when she can take a cruise to virtually anywhere in the world."

"That is true. Sharpay has been dying to get out of here and do some over seas shopping" Gabriella got off the bed, "I'm in"

"Me too." Taylor stood up

"Great here's the address" Troy wrote it down for them.

"Now all we have to do is tell everyone else."

"Leave it to me." Taylor grabbed the address, her cell phone and walked out the door, shouting a quick 'bye'.

"Hey when my brother comes home, I want you to meet him."

"Sure"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thursday passed in a blur, Taylor had done a great job of spreading the word, and by Friday they were all employed.

Ahh Friday the last day of school, 2:58………2:59…..and you know how it goes 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…..Cue Music and music number…..WHAT TIME IS IT?

_[chorus  
What time is it?  
Summertime!  
It's our vacation.  
What time is it?  
Party time!  
That's right, say it loud.  
What time is it?  
Time of our lives. Anticipation.  
What time is it?  
Summertime!  
School's out. Scream and shout._

[Troy  
Finally summer's here.   
Good to be chillin' out.  
I'm off the clock. The pressure's off.  
Now my girl's what it's all about. 

[Gabriella  
Ready for some sunshine.  
For my heart to take a chance.  
I'm here to stay, and I'm moving away.  
Ready for a summer romance.

[Troy & Gabriella  
Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out.  
Come on and let me hear you say it now. Right now.

[chorus  
What time is it?   
Summertime!  
It's our vacation.  
What time is it?  
Party time!  
That's right, say it loud.  
What time is it?  
Time of our lives. Anticipation.  
What time is it?  
Summertime!   
School's out. Scream and shout.

[Sharpay  
Play by the rules.  
No summer school.  
I'm free to shop til I drop. 

[Ryan  
It's an education vacation.

[Ryan & Sharpay  
And the party never has to stop.

[Sharpay   
We've got things to do.  
We'll see you soon.

[Ryan   
And we're really gonna miss ya all.

[Sharpay  
Goodbye to you and you.

[Ryan  
And you and you.

[Ryan & Sharpay  
Bye bye til next fall!

[Ryan & Sharpay   
Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out.  
Come on and let me here it now. Right now.

[chorus  
What time is it?   
Summertime!  
It's our vacation.  
What time is it?  
Party time!  
That's right, say it loud.  
What time is it?  
Time of our lives. Anticipation.  
What time is it?  
Summertime!   
School's out. Scream and shout.

[Troy & Gabriella   
No more waking up at 6 AM.  
Cuz now our time is all our own. 

[Ryan & Sharpay  
Enough already. We're waiting.   
Come on, let's go.

Go out of control!

Alright.   
Everybody.  
Yeah.

School pride. Let's show it.   
We're champions, and we know it.  
Wildcats! We are the best! Red, white, and gold.

When it's time to win, we do it.   
We're number one. We proved it.

Let's live it up. Get the party down.  
That's what the summer's all about.

What time is it?

[Gabriella  
Summertime is finally here. 

Let's celebrate.

[Troy & Gabriella  
Wanna hear you loud and clear now.

School's out.

[Chad & Taylor  
We can sleep as late as we want to...

It's our time!

[Ryan & Sharpay  
Now we can do whatever we wanna do.

What time is it?  
It's summertime.

We're lovin' it.  
Come on and sing it loud now!

What time is it?   
It's party time.

Let's go have the time of our lives.

Yes, the celebration of the last day of junior year had been a wild one, Troy pulled Gabriella aside, "Hey my brother got home last night. I didn't get to talk to him much but I know he wants to meet you."

"Great I walk home with you then."

When Troy walked into his back yard he saw his brother sitting on the grass with his basketball.

"Hey Trevor" He pulled Gabriella up behind him.

"Hey little bro, up for a game?" he threw the ball at him, "Oh who's this?" Trevor stood up and walked over.

"Trevor this is Gabriella my girlfriend. Gabriella this is my brother Trevor."

"It's nice to meet you Trevor" Gabriella extended her hand and almost pulled it back, she remembered her track record with Bolton men, aside from Troy that is, when Jack refused to shake her hand.

"Well aren't you just beautiful, now tell me what do you see in my brother?" Trevor didn't shake her hand, but kissed it instead. Gabriella smiled at his politeness.

"Alright, alright… dude she's a minor" Troy said, kidding of course. He knew his brother was being nice and while he may have thought Gabi was pretty, he'd never try and take her from Troy and Gabi wasn't going to leave him anyway. The windows of the house were open and loud angry voices could be heard from inside.

"Jack I'm telling you, you better not push him as hard as you pushed Trevor. Because if Troy feels pressured and ask me to send him out of state too you and I are finished!"

"Anna!"

"I mean it Jack!"

"Uhhh maybe we should get out of here" Trevor put an arm around each of them.

"Anna this will be good for him besides he wants to do it!" The could hear Jack's voice as if he were right next to them

"How long have they been at it?" Troy asked.

"Oh about an hour after you left for school" Trevor again turned his attention to the two, "Come on I would like to spend some time with my brother and get to know his pretty lady better." They began to leave the yard when the next few sentences stopped both brothers in their tracks.

"He wants to please you Jack, both of them do. Only at least Trevor was allowed a 3,000 mile escape."

"Anna at least if Troy's working then we know he's spending less time with _her_!"

"_Her_ name is Gabriella and I don't understand what you have against the girl, what has she ever done to you?"

"Nothing! But she's beautiful anyone with eyes can see that!"

Gabriella blushed at this comment, Trevor closed his eyes tight and Troy hung his head in despair, then they heard Jack continue, "She's a distraction, she's a distraction for Troy and the team!"

"How is she a distraction to Troy and the team you've banned her from watching practice!"

"Nevertheless she's still a distraction to Troy!"

"I still fail to see how she's a distraction. In fact I think she's been good for him, his grades are up. Especially his math and science grades, Jack you know he would have had to repeat the year if he failed both of them. She's done him a lot of good" Anna turned around and looked out the kitchen window to the backyard. Her eyes went wide at the sight she saw, Trevor, Troy and Gabriella were standing there and since the windows were open she knew they heard everything.

"JACK!"

Her husband walked over to the window, all the color drained from his face. His wife pushed past him and went outside, only to be followed.

"Gabriella… sweetheart… would you like…" Anna was at a loss for words, she saw the look of embarrassment and sadness engraved on her face.

"I…uh… I have to go, my mother is probably wondering where I am" Gabriella turned to leave.

"Gabriella wait" She stopped at the sound of Troy's voice, "I'll walk you home." Troy looked at his father, his eyes were filled with anger, "Oh and Dad Gabriella and I will be seeing plenty of each other this summer; she got a job at the country club too. And Mom's right she's not a distraction, she my good luck charm."

Trevor's eyes went wide, there was the bravery he was telling Lester about, he wished he knew how Troy did that. Maybe Gabriella made him stronger; maybe she was his good luck charm.

"Hey you guys want a ride?" Trevor offered up, he really didn't want to stick around for the blood fest that was about to take place.

"Thanks" Troy walked out of the yard and Trevor followed them, keys in hand. Gabriella had tears streaming down her face, she knew Jack Bolton wasn't fond of her but she didn't know it went so far as he hated her.

"Troy maybe we shouldn't work together this summer, and maybe we shouldn't be tog…"

"Nuh uh, stop right there Gabriella don't even finish that sentence. Look the thing about our father is that he wants us to be the best in the world, even if it means not being happy. In his eyes once you got what you want then you can be happy." Trevor had a hand on her shoulder, "He's from a different time, he's stubborn and he's got an ego the size of this state. Don't let him get to you. It's one of the reasons I left. He's a good man it's just you have to get to know him."

"I've tried, I've even tried playing basketball with him, I don't know what else to do."

"Gabi, he'll come around eventually, when he sees what good luck you bring me then he'll love you, but for now won't I do?" Troy gave her the puppy eyes and she laughed, that always made her laugh.

"So you still want to go home?" Trevor asked her.

"No, let's go do something." Gabriella got in between both of them and put and arm around each one as they walked to the car.

"Troy you want to drive?"

"Means Gabi would have to sit in the back." Troy looked at his brother.

"I don't mind" Gabriella went to the back door and Troy pulled it open for her.

"You know you remind me of a girl I met in New York." Trevor began the conversation when they were backing out of the driveway.

"Really?"

"Yeah she had your complexion, but her hair was lighter, it was brown, curly and she had these beautiful green eyes."

"Where did you meet her? She goes to NYU?" Gabriella asked him, she felt comfortable with Trevor, just like she did with Troy.

"Yeah."

"So what's her name?" Troy asked his brother.

"I don't know. I remembered I forgot to ask her when I was getting on the plane. I think the flight attendant thought I was a little strange."

"Why?" Gabriella wondered.

"Did you slap yourself in the face and think out loud again?" Troy asked knowing exactly what happened.

"Maybe" Red crept up his face and Trevor refused to meet his brother's gaze.

"Oh man you did didn't you?" Troy banged on the steering wheel and Gabriella laughed from the back seat. Soon all three of them were laughing.

Sunday rolled around quite fast and Trevor was helping Troy get settled into his new room for the next 10 weeks. Anna wanted to say good bye to her son and Jack reluctantly came along.

"Oh Troy are you sure you're going to be alright here?" Anna looked around, his room was quite large, nicely decorated and he had his own bathroom.

"Mom relax it's paradise." Try extended a hand out towards the room, "I'll be fine, besides all my friends are here with me and…" he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, "You're number one on my speed dial."

"I thought I was number one on your speed dial" Gabriella pouted as she stood in the doorway of the room; she failed to notice Jack standing on the other side, since the door blocked her view. Taylor and Chad were behind her, trying desperately not to laugh, mean while Troy turned to his brother for help.

Laughs "Good Luck out of that one." Trevor was having just about as easy a time as Taylor and Chad.

"Well here's an idea why don't you just press one and see?"

Troy looked up to see Kelsi, he gave her an angry look, although he really wasn't, "Thank you Kelsi."

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Anna grabbed Troy's cell phone and dialed one. Suddenly Gabriella's phone started ringing, and Anna gave her son a stern look and then broke out laughing, "I see I've been replaced."

"Sorry Mrs. Bolton" Gabriella blushed.

"Ok so you're number two" Troy finally admitted to his mother.

"Wait I thought I was number two?" Chad said feigning hurt.

"Are we going to do this all day?" Troy grabbed his phone out of his mother's hand, and the gang just broke out in laughter.

"We're going to check out the staff room, you coming" Chad had a hand around Taylor and Kelsi.

"Yeah I'll be there in a sec just let me say good bye to my family." Gabriella stayed behind and when Jack was sure the rest of their friends were gone he came out.

"Gabriella…" Her eyes snapped up at the sound of her name, "I just wanted to apologize for what I said the other day."

"It's fine" Gabriella shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

"No it's not. Anna is right, you have been a good influence on Troy and you do care about him a lot. Plus you two have a lot in common, you like to be with each other and you both like to sing."

"Thank you. Umm I'll see you downstairs Troy. Bye Trevor, Mrs. Bolton…Mr. Bolton."

"Enjoy your summer sweetheart." Jack said to her as she quickly walked down the stairs.

"Well I'll see you later son" Jack shook his son's hand.

"Yes sweetheart, call if you need anything. I love you." Anna kissed her son on the head and left.

"She made him sleep on the couch didn't she?" Troy asked his brother.

"Worse. She made him sleep on the basement couch. You know the one that smells like rotten fish and sweaty socks?"

"Ugh." Troy made a face at the memory of the smell, "Yeah us and our weird concoctions, plus we used to hide our socks in there for when Aunt Pearl came over." Both boys laughed at the things they used to do when they were little, but now it seemed as if those times were so far away.

Monday had come just as fast as Sunday and things were going fine, that was until Sharpay arrived. Apparently Troy was wrong she did was to spend her summer at the country club. The reason? Well every year at the close of the summer, Lava Springs hosts "The Midsummer Night's Talent Show" and Sharpay wanted the starring role. I guess being burned at the winter musical still hurt.

Sharpay arrived in her expensive PINK convertible, and was as snotty as ever.

"Welcome Miss Evans, Mr. Evans" the valet address Ryan and Sharpay as they entered. Sharpay was so busy being perfect that she didn't notice anything different. She had gone to her room had changed into her tiny pink bikini and went to work on her tan. The pool was a little crowded and many of the new members had brought their children. One in particular decided to try his cannon ball right in front of Sharpay's tanning chair, soaking her straight through to the bone. Sharpay let out on of her frustrated growls and got up to get a towel off the table next to her. Shana walked out onto the pool deck and saw her cousin bending over for a towel.

"SHARPAY!!!" Shana screamed and extended her arms out to her cousin for a hug. Sharpay snapped her head up, knocking into Martha who was bringing fresh towels to the pool deck, which in turn caused her to trip forward falling into Jason, carrying a tray full of drinks, who bumped back into Sharpay trying to steady his tray (which thankfully he did, otherwise it could have been messy); making Sharpay fall headfirst into the pool. Sharpay was caught in the towels, was struggling and of course screaming. Gabriella being the lifeguard on duty dove in head first and swam over to the struggling beauty.

Shana had her hands over her mouth, trying to stifle a giggle and the entire 'East High' staff was cracking up. Once she felt a pair of arms around her she stopped struggling and screamed at who was her rescuer. She shoved Gabriella away from her, "Ugh what do you think you're doing here?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I'm the new lifeguard" and she smiled at her.

Sharpay let out an ear shattering scream, when she was done she realized that everyone was laughing, she looked around and saw that the country club staff had been transformed into the students at East High; Sharpay let out another ear shattering scream. "Boy she looks happy to see us." Chad smiled at Taylor while Shana ran after her cousin, Ryan following closely behind.

Grabbing a towel she marched into the office, Shana followed after her knowing this wasn't going to turn out well.

"Rick!" Sharpay screamed as she slammed the office door behind her.

"Yes Miss Evens" Rick came immediately as he was called.

"What is going on here?" She pointed a finger at him, "I told you to hire Troy Bolton, not the entire East High student body!"

"Well you see Miss Evans, I was instructed to." Rick stuttered.

"By who!"

"I told him it was ok." Shana was standing there with her clip board.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because we needed more employees and Troy seemed to know where we could get them." Shana smiled at her, "Tell me Sharpay just what are you up to anyway?"

"I'm up to nothing."

"So why the heart attack? Who cares if Troy _and_ his friends work here for the summer?"

"Certainly not me." Sharpay stiffened and turned her nose up at her cousin and walked back out to the pool deck to gather her things, snatching Ryan by his collar on the way out. As she stood there the entire East High staff looked at her, and Shana walked out behind her.

"Sharpay?" Sharpay turned to face her, "What no hug?" Shana gave her cousin her best 'Sharpay' smile. Not wanting to embarrass herself further, Sharpay put on a plastic smile, walked over to her cousin gave her a small loose hug and they gave each other air kisses. Ryan joined in suit, but their hug was a little tighter and their kiss more sincere. When that was over Sharpay marched off to dry, again dragging Ryan off by his collar, and Shana made her way over to a now very wet Gabriella.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah." Gabriella continued to towel dry her hair.

"I guess it was my fault I should have never tried to get her attention."

"Nah, Sharpay would have found anyway to make a refreshing dip in the pool, turn into pure drama. She can be a real pain, you should have seen what happened when my boyfriend and I got the lead in the winter musical, she tried to sabotage his game and my science decathlon. I thought she was ok with it and she was for a while but now she's just turned into a real witch." Gabriella took her seat back on the chair, "You don't seem like Sharpay's type why do you hang out with her?"

"Well I'm kind of forced to."

"Why's that?" Gabriella adjusted her sunglasses and looked out at the pool.

"She's my cousin." Shana looked up at Gabriella and smiled.

"Oh" Gabriella pulled her sunglasses off, "You're Shana"

"Mhm"

"I'm sorry. It's just that Sharpay and I really don't get along."

"Yeah, its ok Sharpay doesn't really get along with anybody she can't control. You've seen my poor baby cousin Ryan. He does what ever she wants, I feel so bad for him. I just wish he'd stand up for himself."

"Hey pretty baby" Troy walked up to the girls, "Shana."

"Ahh you see he can get it why can't everyone else."

Laughs "Hey handsome" Gabriella greeted her boyfriend with a kiss.

"Wait a second, Troy this is your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Like I told Troy when we first met, Lucky you. You get to look into those eyes all day."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow, "Oh I'm not hitting on him, I just have this problem where I usually say what I'm thinking, sometimes without thinking it through."

"Oh ok" Gabriella smiled at her.

"Shana! My beautiful little girl!" A blonde man in his mid – 50's walked along the pool deck.

"Father!" Shana ran to the man, and he scooped her up in a hug.

"Darling!" A younger looking blonde woman joined the man.

"Mother" Shana hugged her as well.

"My dear, tell us how is New York?" her mother asked.

"It's wonderful"

"What it that you're studying again?" her mother asked her, Troy and Gabriella just looked at her.

"Clinical R&D mother."

"Which is?" her father looked at her.

"I'm basically training to create new medical drugs that will hopefully help cure people of sickly and possibly terminal illnesses."

"You're a scientist?" Gabriella couldn't resist, Troy smiled he knew how much Gabriella loved science and math.

"Are you kidding, I love science"

"Oh sweetheart who are you're friends." They could tell her mother was long gone; she had an apple martini in her hand and looked like she was barely paying attention.

"Oh how silly of me, mother, father this is Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. They work here, Gabi's the lifeguard and Troy's the head of food and concierge management. Troy Gabi, these are my parents Anita and Randal Evans."

"Oh they work here?" her father began in an appalling tone, "Shana why must you always do this? Why must you always associate yourself with these commoners, especially the help." Troy and Gabriella stared at each other.

"Father!" Shana was embarrassed at the words that just came out of her father's mouth, "They are people like you and me."

"Shana they are the help!" Randal stormed off and Shana rolled her eyes and walked after him, stopping him half way only to argue.

"Oh that's our Shana, always the little rebel. I tell you she'd rather get down on her hands and knees to clean help or do what ever then have people serving her." Anita walked off to stop the arguing between her daughter and her husband.

"Hmm are they sure she's related to Sharpay?" Troy asked scratching his head.

"Well it can be one of three possibilities. One Shana was switched at birth and the real Shana Evans is out there giving some family a really hard time, Two Sharpay was switched at birth and poor Ryan has had to put up with this complete stranger for all these years, or Three they really are blood relatives and Sharpay got all the snobby genes and Shana got the nice ones." Gabriella offered.

"Well considering they way Sharpay's aunt and uncle act, I think it's safe for us to rule out possibility number two." Troy laughed.

"Ugh he's so….ugh!! I am SO, SO sorry he said that. He had no right to talk down to you like that." Shana sighed.

"Shana it's not your fault." Troy told her.

"Yeah you aren't responsible for what your parents think or say for that matter."

"Thanks." Shana smiled.

"Hey what are friends for?" Gabriella smiled at her then quickly turned her head and blew her whistle, "Hey no running around the pool deck!"

"Well I may have a nice boss but I don't think she'll appreciate me not doing my job." Troy said giving Gabriella a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hmm, yes especially if you run into an angry Sharpay, you are managing her room floor." Shana informed him.

"Yikes" Troy's eyes opened wide as he walked back to the kitchens.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What team!" Troy could hear Chad shouted as they worked hard in the kitchens

"WILDCATS!"

"What team!"

"WILDCATS!"

"What team!"

"WILDCATS!"

"Wildcats!"

"Get'cha Head in the Game!"

"What?"

"Get'cha Head in the GAME!"

"Woooooohooooo. WILDCATS! Get'cha Head in the GAME! WILDCATS! Get'cha Head in the GAME! Woooooohoooo" Troy could hear the cheers just as loud as if they were in the East High gym. He smiled as he walked in, he loved how everyone was so enthused about working together, they had been there two weeks and everyone was getting along nicely, "Hey Wildcats."

"Hey Troy"

"Hey captain!"

"Troy"

"Taylor"

"Hey buddy" Chad clapped him on his back.

"Hey. So?"

"So what?" Chad asked him, "Oh are you talking about the whole Sharpay thing?"

"Noooo. I'm talking about the whole Taylor thing." Troy directed his friend's head in her direction. She was balancing some plates on her tray.

"Oh right" Chad sunk his head and went back to stocking the freezer.

"Well?" Troy joined him is stacking the freezer.

"I really don't want to talk about that right now."

"Chad…" but that was all Troy had the chance to say for someone tapped him on the shoulder. Troy turned around to find his brother Trevor.

"Hey man what are you doing here? Oh You remember Chad?"

"Yeah hey how's it going? Wow you really shot up I remember when Troy could tower over you."

"Yeah those days are long over." Chad placed his hand on top of Troy's head.

"I can see. Anyway the reason I'm here is when you packed up we got our iPods switched."

"Really? Wow We've been so busy here that I never even noticed."

"I thought you guys were supposed to get time off now and then?" Trevor inquired.

"Yeah we do, it's just that I've been kind of busy though."

"Ohhh I forgot, Gabriella." Trevor's voice was sing song.

"Shut up man" Troy playfully shoved his brother.

"Yeah trust me it's getting gross." Chad stuck his finger in his mouth, earning himself a shove from Troy also.

"But we were instructed to get you what ever it is you wanted Miss Evans…" Taylor was following Shana back into the kitchen.

"Taylor for the last time, please call me Shana. I am not your teacher. I may be your boss in a way but I am also a friend and friends don't call friends by their last names. Also I have two hands and am more than capable of getting myself something to eat or drink. Thank you."

"Shana!" a voice bellowed, stopping all work in the kitchen at once, "What are you doing?" Shana's father wasn't exactly the friendliest man.

"Getting food?"

"What do you think these people are here for? They are your servants. If you want something ask them to get it." Well that just about threw Shana over the edge.

"Servants?" Shana's face was agape, "They are people, they are employees they are not servants."  
"Ugh you disgust me!"

"Why? Because I'm not some blonde snob who spends her day shopping and demanding things from people?"

"Why do you associate with these people?"

"Because they are nice people."

"Oh please Shana they are only nice to you because it's what they are paid to do. If they weren't working here they wouldn't pay you any mind." A hurt look crossed her face.

"You know father there are people in this world that will be nice and treat you with kindness if you do too."

"How on earth did you end up in this family?"

"Well if you don't want to be associating with 'the help' then why are you standing in the kitchen arguing?"

"Because I want my daughter out of here, I don't want you running after this silly nonsense."

"My life, my dreams and what I want isn't nonsense! And there is no way I am ever coming back here to live full time!" Randal stormed out of the kitchen, but not before shouting, "All of you get back to work!" and with that a sound of pots and clatter could be heard through out the kitchen.

"Wow he's get worse every time we see him." Chad shut the freezer door.

"Tell me about" Troy rubbed his hands on his head and looked over at his brother.

"Well he seems like a swell and cheerful guy." Trevor gave an enthusiastic nod of his head and shot both his middle fingers up in the air, causing the three to laugh. However the most important thing failed to catch his eye, since Shana did have her back to them and there was a pot rack hanging partially in his way.

"You wanted your iPod?" Troy asked him.

"Yeah if you don't mind." Trevor turned his body but had his head still focused on his brother and failed to notice Shana was walking right towards him with her head down; she was mumbling angrily stirring her iced tea.

"Trevor!!" the both Troy and Chad tried at the same time to warn, Trevor snapped his head around just as he and Shana collided. Since Trevor had at least a good 90 pounds on her weight, Shana lost her balance for a second and went backwards, knocking into poor Zeke who had just spent the last four hours trying to prefect his cake. Unfortunately for Kelsi she walked into the kitchen at the wrong time and received some unwanted face cream.

"Oh! Good Lord!… wow I'm so sorry" Shana looked up, her and Trevor's eyes locked again and it took her a second to remember when she had seen them. His eyes were so captivating, not to mention breath taking.

"It's you…" Trevor said, his eyes wide at the realization of seeing her again. It was then that it dawned on Shana; this was the same guy she had run into in New York.

She smiled, "Well I guess when we're not dropping my purse, we spill drinks on me. We make a good team."

"Oh I'm sorry, here let me" Trevor grabbed the towel from Troy and tried to help her dry off. However since the way they collided left her drink all over her front he immediately stopped, "Uhh maybe you can… yeah." Shana took the towel, Laughs "Thank you" she said and then turned around to see the mess she had helped cause, "Oh my Kelsi, I am so sorry". She stopped dabbing herself with the towel and tried to help clean her up.

"I'm okay, I'm just going to go shower I guess." Kelsi wiped her face with her finger, then stuck it in her mouth, "Mmm, great cake Zeke."

"Sorry Kelsi, Zeke I'm so sorry," then she turned to Trevor, "uhh I just realized I don't" she stopped for a second, "know", she looked from Trevor to Troy and realized why she had been so taken with Troy's eyes. She had seen them somewhere before, well similar ones, "your name… are you two related?" She looked back and forth between the two.

"Shana this is my older brother Trevor Bolton, Trevor this is Shana Evans." Troy introduced them.

Trevor shook her hand, "Wait a minute Evans? Troy I thought you said she was blonde and obnoxious?" Shana had grabbed the trash can and was helping Zeke dispose of his delicious cake, but her eyes shot up at his remark.

"No, no, no you're confusing me with my cousin Sharpay. Trevor do you work here?"

"No"

"Oh." Shana looked disappointed as she finished helping Taylor and Zeke clean the cake.

"You know she really isn't that bad." Shana tried to stick up for her cousin, ok they weren't the best of friends but she couldn't let some stranger talk that way about her even if he did have the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen in her life. God they were so beautiful she just wanted to swim in them. Trevor, Troy and Chad looked at her, then she added, "You know… sometimes." Feeling the change in the atmosphere Shana decided it was best to change the subject and let Trevor out of this without completely embarrassing himself, "Well come back soon." With that Shana left to go change her shirt.

"Umm yeah I got to go." Trevor ran out of the kitchen almost causing another accident.

"What about your iPod?" Troy shouted after his brother.

"Keep it!"

Troy turned to see Chad chuckling lighting as he grabbed a plastic tub to collect dirty dishes.

"What?" Troy asked his best friend. "What's so funny?"

"He's so got the hots for her."

"No kidding. That's the girl he met in New York."

"She's the one. Shana? Our Shana?" Chad's voice was surprised.

"Yeah didn't you hear what Shana said? "When we're not spilling my purse, we're spilling drinks on me?"

"So do you think he'll ask her out?"

"I don't know I mean he did just spill a drink down her…" Troy ran a hand down his front to emphasize what he meant.

"Yeah but you got to admit she does have a nice" Chad used his hands to show Troy what he was talking about. You know all that stupid secret guy language that they think no one can figure out because it's so genius.

"Uhhh I have a girl should I even be thinking about this?" Troy questioned his friend.

"Dude as the girls would say we're guys, it's kind of hard wired into our DNA." Chad placed a hand on Troy's shoulder.

"OK well in that case she does have a nice" But Troy never did get to finish his sentence because at that precise moment Gabriella walked over to them, Taylor at her side.

"Has a nice what? What are you guys talking about?" Gabriella grabbed a water from the fridge next to them and threw one to Taylor.

"Yeah what are you guys talking about?"

"Uhhh"

"Ummm" Both boys were looking for a way out of this one.

"Hairdo." Chad snapped his fingers, Troy just stared at him and gave him a 'yeah right they are going to believe that' look.

"Who does?" Gabriella had snaked her way between the two.

"Shana" Troy was trying to keep cool and play it off as nothing, just two guy admiring a girl's hairdo, what in God's name was Chad thinking? Gabriella raised an eyebrow and looked at Taylor who gave a long "Mhm".

"Eyes wander Troy. Just make sure nothing else does." Gabriella tapped his lips and walked out of the kitchen, Taylor at her side.

"Oooo somebody's in trouble." Chad taunted as he walked out into the dining room to collect the dirty dishes.

"Well so are you." Troy had followed and was helping to collect the dirty dishes.

"Taylor's not my girlfriend."

"Gabi didn't seem mad"

"Well maybe since it's your first offense, but I wouldn't make a habit of it."

"But you said."

"Yes but I didn't mean in front of her."

"In front of who?" Gabi and Taylor were again at the boys side.

"I thought I told you all to GET TO WORK!" Randal Evans shouted on his way through the dining room.

"Delightful isn't he?" Taylor frowned.

"I don't know I still agree with Trevor's impression the best." Chad went to imitate him but seeing as Randal had entered the room again, he yanked his arms down grabbed the tub and the four of them shuffled back into the kitchen.

_**Cue Music and Number: Work This Out**_

_**Chad:**__  
How did we get from the top of the World  
to the bottom of the heap?_

_**Taylor:  
**__I don't recall you mentioning  
the boss is such a creep_

_**Zeke:**__  
We still have the ingredients to  
make this summer sweet_

_**Martha:**__  
Well, I got rags instead of riches  
__**  
Jason:**__  
And all these dirty dishes_

_**All:  
**__Just wish I had three wishes_

_**Gabriella:  
**__(Okay guys, break it up)_

_**Troy:  
**__We've got to work, work  
to work this out  
We'll make things right,  
the sun will shine  
If we work, work  
there'll be no doubt  
We can still save the summer  
If we work this out!_

_**Chad:**__  
(Dude, what have you gotten us into?)_

_**Troy:  
**__(Come on, we can totally  
turn this thing around)_

_**Chad:  
**__I'd rather face a seven footer  
straight up in the post_

_**Taylor:  
**__That sure beats hangin' here_

_**Taylor & Martha:  
**__And burning someone's toast.  
__**  
Jason:  
**__I needed Benjamins, but  
this ain't worth the stress_

_**Kelsi:  
**__Maybe there's a better way  
to fix this greasy mess_

_**Troy:**__  
We're a champion team,  
a well-oiled machine,  
and we've faced tougher  
problems than this.  
I know it's a grind, but  
I'm sure we can find  
a way to have fun while  
we get this job done.  
We've got to work, work  
to work this out_

_**Troy and Gabriella:**__  
We'll make things right  
the sun will shine  
If we work, work  
there'll be no doubt  
We can still save the summer_

_**Zeke, Kelsi, Troy & Gabriella:  
**__If we work this out!!_

_**Troy:  
**__(Let's work it!)  
Tell me what you want_

_**Gabriella:  
**__Tell me what you need_

_**Zeke:  
**__A little bit of sugar  
__**  
Martha:**__  
A little bit of butter_

_**Kelsi:**__  
It's the perfect recipe!_

_**All:**__  
Pay day!_

_**Jason:**__  
It'll taste so sweet_

_**All:**__  
Pay Day!_

_**Zeke:**__  
Good enough to eat_

_**Jason:  
**__Gonna make some motion pictures_

_**Martha:  
**__Hit the mall with all my sisters_

_**Zeke:  
**__Get tickets to the Knicks and Sixers_

_**Kelsi:  
**__Kick it with the music mixers_

_**Chad:**__  
Buy a ride that suits my style  
__**  
Taylor:  
**__Lounge around the pool and while_

_**Troy:  
**__Make a date with my favorite girl_

_**Troy & Gabriella:**__  
We've got it made!_

_**All:  
**__We've got to work, work  
to work this out  
We'll make things right,  
the sun will shine  
If we work, work  
there'll be no doubt  
We can still save the summer  
If we work this out!  
Work This!  
Gotta Work This!  
We can work this out!_

"Now that is the spirit. I love to see that nothing can get the Wildcats down." Shana had returned to the kitchen, "Especially pay day. Checks!" Shana held up a bunch of white envelops, smiled and began handing them out.

"Thank you" Gabriella smiled and leaned back again the counter.

"So umm what happened to your brother Troy?" Shana asked while handing him an envelop.

"Oh" He looked over to Chad who, yes, saw it too. "He had to go home and stop my parents from killing each other."

"Oh" Another sad look crept upon her face.

"You go to NYU right?"

"Hmm… oh yes, I'm studying medicine there."

"You ok Shana?" Zeke had pulled off his apron, "Want a cookie?" he was holding a basket full of oatmeal raisin cookies.

"Oatmeal raisin?" She inquired as she picked up a cookie.

"Yes."

"The Evens only enjoy sugar cookies."

"Oh" Zeke pulled the basket back away from her.

"Oatmeal Raisin, however, is _my_ favorite." The entire East High Gang had gathered around her, the kitchen winding down for the night.

"It's funny." She bit into the cookie, "Sometimes I think that I don't even belong in this family. These are delicious. I'm nothing like the rest of my family. In fact according to my mother I've been a rebel since the day I was born."

"How so?" Kelsi had reemerged.

"Well you see I was born a brunette. There has never been a single brunette in my family…ever. Not even from the in laws, everyone was always blonde until I came along."

A wave of 'wows' could be heard through the kitchen.

"My mother used to dye it when I was little to try and make me blend in. Years of dressing me and Sharpay alike, trying to make me the triplet. It's bad enough poor Ryan…" But her voice trialed off, "Well anyway we should head out for the night, you guys must be tired. Good night." Shana grabbed a few more cookies out of Zeke's basket on her way out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"She has been in New York all this time and then sudden out of the blue she shows up and Grandfather has her running this club, don't we have people to do that? Ugh she has always been his favorite. Why? What does she have that I don't have? What…what a great idea!" Sharpay threw herself back into her chaise lounge chair that was in her room.

"What's a great idea?" Ryan was eating some of the left over cake Zeke had made, and he had to admit that Zeke was really good at what he did.

"I think it would be a wonderful idea to have Troy Bolton perform in the talent show!"

"What!" Ryan's mouth was full of cake which almost ended up on Sharpay's imported Asian rug.

"Watch the carpet! And yes I mean look at this play Kelsi has written. It has a perfect lead role duet." Sharpay shoved the manuscript into her brother's face.

"But we always do the lead roles."

"Look I have tried to get Troy Bolton the basket ball star and he fell for the science nerd, they both stole the lead role from the winter musical, they will not steal this one from me. At least _she _won't! You understand don't you Ryan?"

'_Oh Sharpay I knew you were up to something, but I didn't think it was your old tricks. Hmm but who am I to put it past you?' _Shana was standing outside Sharpay's door, which was open, just a crack. A crack wide enough to Shana to hear everything she needed she put her plan into action, however she needed a partner. Someone who knew Sharpay inside and out, someone that Sharpay would trust with any and everything.

"Yes Sharpay" Ryan tried to look like this was nothing and it really didn't bother him. But as Shana watched them from the hallway she knew that it really did hurt.

"Well good night Ryan." Sharpay snatched the script out of his hand and shoved him towards the door. Ryan gave her one last look as he slipped out into the hall, quietly closing the door behind him, god forbid he slammed it, Sharpay would have had his head.

Ryan went to make his was back to his room when he felt a pair of hands turn his around.

"Shh, shh, shh… here try one of these." Shana shoved one of the cookies in his mouth before he could say a word, "Come with me." Grabbed his wrists and dragged him into her room.

"Wow these are good." Ryan's mouth full again from the cookie.

"They're oatmeal raisin."

"Oh" Ryan gave a simple nod of the head and continued eating.

"Ryan I over heard you and Sharpay talking and that she wants you to drop the musical."

"Yeah well you know Sharpay always gets her way."

"You know little cousin, I know you love to sing, dance, act, but Sharpay's power comes from seeing your disappointment."

"My disappointment?"

"Ryan you let her control you, walk all over you, you're not her doormat. Stand up for yourself."

"Look Shana, you're my cousin and I love you, but Sharpay is my sister. My twin sister, she loves me very much and she does not control me!" Ryan's voice was raised and his eyes were…well almost livid, he kind of had a Sharpay angry look. Ryan stormed out of her room, not even bothering to shut the door behind him. Shana let out a sigh, she knew Ryan would never willingly admit that he was being controlled by Sharpay; it was possible that things had been this way for so long that he never really took notice to it. Shana on the other hand had grown up in a completely different household, she was able to see things much clearer.

"Ryan thank goodness" Sharpay was standing in her doorframe, "Look the kitchens are closed for the night so can you be a dear, run down and get me a water." It wasn't even a question, it was a command and Ryan took note of this in her voice. When he just stood there she snapped, "Ryan sometime this century."

"But you have water in your mini fridge."

"Yes but that's all sparkling water, I want flat and besides I want it room temperature. Now can you hurry up I'm parched." With that she slammed the door in his face. Ryan walked past Shana's room without so much as a glance inside, she could hear him mumbling and knew he was upset. Earlier today Sharpay had thrown a hissy fit when she arrived at her room and found it stocked with flat water and demanded sparkling and now as usual she changed her mind. On his way back up Ryan again avoided his gaze into his cousin's room, however, Shana had pulled out the desk chair and had it facing the open doorway. She knew he come when he realized it, he just needed someone to point it out to him first. Ryan knocked on Sharpay's door, she opened it, snatched the bottle of water out of his hand and said "It's about time", then she slammed the door in his face. Ryan stood there for a few minutes before turning to walked back to his own room.

"No thank you?" Shana was sitting backwards on the chair staring out into the hallway. Ryan shook his head 'no'.

"Well that was kind of rude wasn't it? I mean she demanded that her entire fridge be filled with sparkling water and then she sends you down to the kitchens because she wants a different kind and nobody else can bring it up to her."

"I do let her control me don't I?" Ryan stood in her door way, his face clearly upset.

"Come here sweetie" Shana put and arm around him and shut the door after they were inside.

"I really like being in the musicals." Ryan was still upset that Sharpay didn't want him as her partner anymore.

"I know you do but remember your pain is Sharpay's power. Don't let her see you upset, you can catch the next musical but in the mean time you can find something else to do with all that energy instead of sitting around pouting."

"Like what? I enjoy dancing or at least moving around a lot."

Ryan was sitting on the edge of her bed and Shana knelt down in front of him, "Do you remember when we were little, you and I would spend hours in the yard playing catch, or touch football, shooting hoops?"

"Yeah and then Sharpay would come out of the house dressed up in a princess costume" Ryan laughed at the memory of his sister.

"Mhm and she start crying because she didn't want to get all sweaty she wanted someone to come rescue her from…"

"The evil dragon. And she wanted you to be her evil step mother who was the witch."

"Oh yeah how could I ever forget that one?" Shana ran her fingers through her hair at the memories of their games being interrupted by Sharpay.

"But what does any of that have to do with now?" Ryan questioned his cousin.

"Well you used to love playing sports, and you know sports and music can be combined, not to mention you're in very good shape from dancing."

"So?"

"So they have baseball here, basketball, lots of things to do. Go out and have fun, keep yourself in tip top shape and when the next musical comes around try and most likely you'll nail it!"

"Without Sharpay?"

"With her without her, whatever. You guys are just as good apart as you are together."

"Well I do kind of miss baseball."

"So go for it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kelsi said you wanted to see me Shar…uhh Miss Evans." Troy had walked over to Sharpay, her uncle, he recognized Shana's father from the pool deck, who Troy assumed was Sharpay's father, he hadn't seen him in years and three other men dressed in tennis attire and their wives. They were in the outside eatery and looked to have just finished lunch.

"Oh relax Troy you can still call me Sharpay" she giggled in an obnoxious way.

Troy glanced over at her parents, her aunt and her uncle, he could have sworn he'd seen a look of disapproval wash over their faces.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" Troy smiled at them, it was all he could do from cracking as these were not the friendliest bunch.

From the distance of the kitchens, Taylor who had run to go find Shana had finally returned to the back door with Chad. Shana poked her head out from behind the both of them and the three stood to watch for a few minutes.

"Well actually son" Samuel, Sharpay's father spoke up, "it's probably what we can get for you or you can get for yourself to be more precise." Troy had a look of confusion.

"My name is John Davis Troy." The man stuck his hand out for Troy to Shake it.

"I'm Travis Littlemin"

"And I am Joseph Summerun"

"They are basketball scouts Troy."

"Yes we have influence with a number of colleges across the state and pretty much anywhere in the world."

"I wish I could hear what they are saying." Chad leaned further against the door, so far in fact that both Taylor and Shana and to grab his apron to keep him from falling face first on the deck.

"Why don't you sit down Troy" offered Sharpay's mother, Bailey.

"Umm thank you Mrs. Evans but shouldn't be getting back to work."

"Well in a few minutes Troy, these guys want to hear a little bit about you first." Sharpay grab his shoulder and forced him into the seat next to her.

"Uh oh" Shana's eyes went wide, "Taylor go get him."

"What am I going to say?" she stared at her, "You're the boss you go get him."

"Just go tell him that since he's the manager that he needs to tell everyone in the dinning room that they need to wait a few more minutes for their food because we had an accident in the kitchen." Shana pushed her out the door.

"Why can't you go tell him?"

"Geez Tay she's the boss for that she could go break the news to the dining room herself at least this gives Troy an opportunity to follow you." Chad spoke up from between the two of them and they both stared. In the month and a half they had been working there they had not heard Chad come up with one brilliant idea, in the time Taylor had known him she had never known him to fully understand anything but basketball.

"See he's got a point. Now go, we'll make a mess." Shana grabbed Chad's arm and yanked him back into the kitchen.

"Sharpay tells us you're a fantastic basketball player, team captain?" Travis asked him

"Yes sir. We lost two games the whole season." Troy informed them.

"Well now that's impressive, you must be on hell of a player." John took another sip of his drink.

"Well it's not just me sir, I have a whole team that I work with, what I mean is we work really well together."

"Oh he's just being modest." Sharpay squeezed Troy's arm with one hand and grabbed his hand with her other, Troy looked over and tried to worm his arm out of her grip without anyone noticing.

"Troy!" Taylor had finally reached the table, her eyes immediate dropped to Sharpay's hands and where they shouldn't be. In that instant Gabi flashed through her mind and the hurt that would cross her face if she ever saw this.

"You wanted something." Sharpay's voice was like ice.

"What's the matter Tay?" Troy's voice was more gentle and able to draw Taylor's slashing gaze away from Sharpay.

"Yeah, we had a minor accident in the kitchen and since you're the manager we need you to go tell the dining room dinner will be delayed for a few minutes." Taylor intertwined her fingers, and Troy recognized it as her sign of nervousness.

"Yeah sure, I'm coming." Troy was thankful, anything to get out of Sharpay's grip.

"Can't you do it?" Sharpay was having a glaring contest with Taylor, "I mean instead of wasting time coming down here you could have told the dining hall yourself and had this done already."

"I'm not the manager." Taylor shot back.

"Well you can be for now, Troy's busy." Sharpay's voice grew colder and colder with every word she spoke.

"No really I can go take care of it." Troy made his way to get up but Sharpay's vice like grip on his arm told him otherwise.

"Sit down Troy." Sharpay yanked his arm and he was seated once more, "That will be all Taylor. Oh and you can bring Troy a soda on your way back." Sharpay waved her hand in front of her face. Taylor clearly upset at Sharpay's treatment, huffed and walked off.

"No Tay it's…" Troy began but was cut off by Sharpay.

"She can get it for your Troy."

When she walked back into the kitchen, she saw the mess Shana and Chad had cooked up. It looked like a food fight had taken place, everyone was covered from head to toe. They were all laughing and Jason was dusting off Shana's stunned face.

"I am so sorry." He said through laughs.

Shana spit out a mouth full of flour and started laughing just as hard, but stopped when Chad poked her arm.

They looked up at Taylor her side empty of Troy.

"Where is he?" Chad asked her.

"What happened?" Shana tried again when she didn't answer.

"I've been promoted. I guess I'll tell the dining hall dinner will be late." Taylor slowly made her way through the messy kitchen.

"What do you mean. What happened?" Shana stopped her.

"Well according to Sharpay Troy is busy and I am the new acting manager. Oh and she says Troy needs a soda."

"She's up to something." Shana mumbled.

"You know this all seems vaguely familiar. Like it's happened before." Jason was leaning on the counter.

"That's because it did happen before." Taylor looked at Chad.

"The musical?" Chad asked her.

"Mhm" She answered back, "Sharpay was looking a little cozy with Troy, holding his hand." Taylor told them.

"What do we do?" Chad looked between the girls.

"Well right now we get dinner served, umm you guys just start working around the mess. Taylor go tell the dining hall dinner will be delayed and I will help you guys serve up, just as soon as I get some fresh drinks out to Sharpay and company." Shana grabbed a tray and began filling it was glasses, Taylor nodded and went to break the news to the dining hall and Chad, Jason and the rest of the Wildcat gang began working around what they could.

Shana could see Troy sitting and talking at the table, still covered in flour she walked over.

"Here you go Wildcat, a nice cold soda." Shana placed it down in front of him. Troy looked up at her, 'Wildcat', only Gabriella called him that. There eyes had a brief conversation and Troy knew to be embarrassed at his boss bringing him a soda, even of this was Shana they were talking about.

"Shana what are you doing?!" Randal was appalled to see his daughter carting drinks around on a tray.

"Yes dear and what happened to you?" her Aunt asked her, since her own mother was downing the next martini she had brought out, completely unaware that her daughter was serving them.

"Oh just a little accident in the kitchen. The pressure cooker got turned up to high and someone had placed a bag of flour next to it and well as you can see it exploded."

"OK but sweetheart why are you serving?" Her uncle asked.

"Well since your lovely daughter has borrowed my manager and promoted my head waitress, we were one short in the kitchen so I decided to help out."

"Well you could have made the dinner announcement." Her father was furious and Shana could tell.

"Oh father look at me, I'm covered in flour, Taylor was the only one clean enough to make the announcement. Out here the floor is marble and can be hosed down do you know how appalling the carpet would have looked if it was covered in white foot prints?" Shana was collected their empty glasses and was replacing them with full ones as she spoke.

"Umm I really should be doing that Shana." Troy went to get up and take the tray from her but Sharpay again yanked him back down. Shana noticed this even if all the adults were too drunk to do so. Suddenly her mind quickly flashed back to the first day Sharpay had arrived, her conversation with Gabriella:

FLASHBACK:

"_I guess it was my fault I should have never tried to get her attention."_

"_Nah, Sharpay would have found any way to make a refreshing dip in the pool, turn into pure drama. She can be a real pain, you should have seen what happened when my boyfriend and I got the lead in the winter musical, she tried to sabotage his game and my science decathlon. I thought she was ok with it and she was for a while but now she's just turned into a real witch." Gabriella took her seat back on the chair, "You don't seem like Sharpay's type why do you hang out with her?"_

"_Well I'm kind of forced to." _

"_Why's that?" Gabriella adjusted her sunglasses and looked out at the pool._

"_She's my cousin." Shana looked up at Gabriella and smiled._

"_Oh" Gabriella pulled her sunglasses off, "You're Shana"_

"_Mhm"_

"_I'm sorry. It's just that Sharpay and I really don't get along."_

END FLASHBACK

Shana just stared at Sharpay and in that instant it had hit her as to what Sharpay was really up to.

"Sharpay can I speak with you for a second?" Shana pulled her cousin over to her.

Shana lowered her voice before she began to speak, "What are you doing?"

"None of your business."

"Why don't we all go over to the entertainment bar and we can talk there?" Travis suggested, his arm around Troy.

"Fabulous idea." Sharpay went to grab Troy's arm again, but Troy folded his arms against his chest. Sharpay yanked again and was able to snake her arm through his bent one. Shana sighed and turned to go back to the kitchens when she saw Gabriella watching them from the lifeguard deck, both girls eyes caught for a brief second before Shana turned back to look at the departing crowd. When she looked back she threw Gabi a sympathetic look, but Gabi had her back to her. She could see she was clearly upset, but had no time to offer comfort now, for something of more interest caught her ear.

"You know Troy the musical is in a couple of weeks, you are going to audition right?" Sharpay's voice could be heard clear across the eatery.

FLASHBACK

_She can be a real pain, you should have seen what happened when my boyfriend and I got the lead in the winter musical, she tried to sabotage his game and my science decathlon. I thought she was ok with it and she was for a while but now she's just turned into a real witch." Gabriella took her seat back on the chair._

"_Winter Musical"_

"_Winter Musical"_

"_Winter Musical"_

END FLASHBACK

Shana made her way back to the kitchen, after a very grueling hour and a half dinner was served and the plates were making there way back into the kitchen. When the dishes were almost done, Shana pulled out a mop and bucket and began cleaning the floors.

"That's not your job." Kelsi came over and tried to take the mop from her hands.

"There's another one in the closet, get your own." Shana pulled back the mop and stuck her tongue out, causing Kelsi to laugh; shamefully forcing the pianist to retrieve the other mop form the closet. Chad and Jason were cleaning the counters and the walls.

"Are you sure you're related to Sharpay?" Chad suddenly asked out of the blue. Everyone looked up at Shana waiting for an answer, suddenly realizing she was the center of attention she laughed.

"What makes you say that Chad?" She smiled at him.

"Well I mean come on, there is absolutely no way Sharpay Evans would ever be caught dead serving people, let alone serving people while covered in flour, and then come back into a kitchen help with the dishes, then pick up a mop and use it." Chad was now leaning against the counter.

"Well Chad sometimes it's just a one in a million thing I would imagine."

"Yeah and Ryan too he's just as snobby as Sharpay" Jason said but regretted it immediately when he saw the look on Shana's face.

"Ok now everyone just wait a second. Sharpay is well…Sharpay but Ryan is well…" Shana sighed, "Ryan lives in Sharpay's shadow. Sharpay is mommy and daddy's little princess. As a child she always got everything she wanted. You know shed a few tears my aunt would give my uncle a stern look and he'd fold like a deck of cards. What you all need to remember is that thing about my family is that the men usually marry women who really don't want to have kids and if they do it's usually only one."

"But how it that possible if your father and uncle are brothers?" Zeke poked his head up from the baking oven.

"They don't have the same mother. You see my Grandfather adores kids; in fact he loves the fact that he was able to have two children and three grandchildren. His first wife, my grandmother, didn't really want children but she ended up having my father. She wasn't exactly thrilled about having a baby; she preferred shopping to pushing a stroller. My grandfather's second wife adored children just as much as he did. However she had a lot of trouble conceiving, but when she finally did they were thrilled. She wanted to have more kids, but she had had complications during delivery and it wasn't possible for her to have kids anymore. She became very upset, she wasn't paying attention to the road one night, and a woman told the police that she saw the woman looking at her right before the accident. She was pushing a twin baby coach, and ended up running a red light and right into the back of a flat bed truck."

"Wow I'm sorry." Taylor was standing next to her now.

"Well none of it's your fault. Besides it happened long before any of us were born."

"And if Ryan and Sharpay hadn't been twins…" Kelsi started.

"Ryan would have never been born." Shana dunked the mop back in the bucket, "Sometimes I think that if they had both been boys, or both girls, or if I had been a boy or even if my aunt and uncle would have had another…" her voice trialed off, "Umm hey you guys have done a great job and you all must be very tired, so why don't you call it a night?"

"No, I helped make this mess, I'm going to help clean it up." Jason said.

"Me too." Chad helded up his towels.

"Don't think we're going leave you now." Kelsi dunked her mop again.

"Wildcats?" Chad asked.

"Get'cha head in the game!" a massive cheer erupted from the obviously tired crew.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

IT was a beautiful Saturday, Chad and a couple other Wildcats had the morning off so they decided to take up a friendly game of baseball. Ryan was sitting up on the bleachers watching them, he noticed Chad was having a hard time swinging the bat and hitting the ball.

'_Hmm I guess basket ball's more his thing.' _Ryan thought to himself.

"You need to swing you hips more, one smooth continuous motion." Ryan called out as he walked nearer to the crowd of Wildcats.

"You know man this isn't some Broadway play or a school musical." Chad leaned on the bat.

"Yeah I know, but dancing can be applied to a lot of things, even sports." Ryan pulled the bat out of his hand, "Throw me a couple Jason." Ryan started humming an odd little tune, and jerking his body in a comfortable motion. When Jason threw the ball Ryan swung threw perfectly and hit the ball nearly smack out of the park. Chad and Jason exchanged looks.

"Beginners luck. Hit another one." Chad crossed his arms and watch as ball after ball Ryan was hitting perfect homeruns.

"So you think you got game?" Chad questioned, remembering what Shana had said about him living in Sharpay's shadow.

"Yeah I think I got some game." Ryan said grabbing a glove, Chad gave him a high five and Ryan ran over to the pitchers mound.

_**CUE MUSIC: I DON'T DANCE**_

_**(Ryan) Hey, batter, batter, hey battter, batter swing.**_

(Chad) I've go to just do my thing.

(Ryan)Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing.

I'III show you that it's one and the same:

Baseball,dancing,same game.

It's easy:

Step up to the plate, start swingin.

(Chad) I wanna play ball now, and that's all.

This is what I do.

It ain't no dance that you can show me.

(Girls) You'll never know it you never try.

(Chad)There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time YEAH.

(Ryan) Come on!

(Chad) I don't dance.

(Ryan and Girls) I know you can.

(Chad) Not a chance.

(Ryan and Girls) It I could do this, well, you could do that.

(Chad) But I don't dance.

(Ryan) Hit it out of the park!

(Chad) I don't dance.

(Ryan) I say you can.

(Chad) There's not a chance.

(Ryan) Slide home,you score, swingin on the dance floor.

(Chad) I don't dance,no.

(Ryan)Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,batter swing.

(Chad) I've go to just do my thing.

(Ryan)Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,batter swing.

(Ryan) Two-steppin, now you're up to bat.

Bases loaded, do your dance.

It's easy:

Take your best shot ,just hit it.

(Chad) I've got what it takes, playing my game, so you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, YEAH.

I'II show you how I swing.

(Girls) You'll never know if you never try.

(Chad)There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time. YEAH.

(Ryan)Come on!

(Chad) I don't dance.

(Ryan and Girls) I know you can.

(Chad) Not a chance.

(Ryan and Girls) If I could do this, well, you could do that.

(Chad) But I don' dance.

(Ryan) Hit it out of the park!

(Chad) I don't dance.

(Ryan) I say you can.

(Chad) There's not a chance.

(Ryan) Slide home, you score, swinging on the dance floor.

(Chad) I don't dance, no.

(Ryan) Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance.

Swing it out,spin around,do the dance.

(Chad) I wanna play ball,not dance hall.

I'm makin a triple,not a curtain call.

(Ryan) I can prove it to you til you know it's true,cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too.

(Chad) You're talkin a lol;show me what you gat. STOP.

(ALL!) Swing!

(Ryan) HEY

Come on, swing it like this.

Oh, swing!

(Chad) Ooh

(Ryan)Jitterbug...just like that.

That's what I mean; That's how you swing.

(Chad) You make a good pitch but I don't believe.

(Ryan) I say you can.

(Chad) I know I can't.

(Ryan and Chad) I don't dance.

(Ryan) You can do it.

(Chad) I don't dance,no.

(Ryan) Nothin'to it.Alta boy, alta boy. YEAH.

(Chad) Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,bater what?

(Ryan) One,two,three,four, everybody swing!

(Ryan and Chad) COME ON!

(Chad) I don't dance.

(Ryan)I know you can.

(Chad) Not a chance.

(Ryan and Girls) It I could do this,well,you could do that.

(Chad) But I don't dance.

(Ryan) Hit it out of the park!

(Chad) I don't dance.

(Ryan) I say you can.

(Chad) There's not a chance.

(Ryan) Silde home,you score,swingin on the dance floor.

(Chad) I don't dance,no.

Chad followed Ryan instructions straight through, swung and hit the ball smack out of the park and straight into the tennis courts nearly giving a few people a concussion.

"See man I told you just like a dance." Ryan clapped Chad on the shoulder and began walking back toward the club.

"Hey Ryan, if you can play baseball so well, why the musicals? Why didn't you ever join the baseball team?"

"Sharpay always needed a dance partner, and I always had fun. Besides it's always been whatever Sharpay wants Sharpay gets."

"You're good though, you should try out for the baseball team." Chad called out to him.

"Well you never know, senior year anything can happen. It's like Shana always says 'Things never go the way you plan and sometimes they get blown so far off course you never saw them coming; but whatever will be, will be.' You can always trust my cousin you bring out the best in people even if they can't always see it in themselves." Ryan told him before turning to leave. Chad smiled at this, he knew it was true, Shana really did have a beautiful heart. He swung the bat again, this time really feeling the rhythm of the game.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Get over here, where have you been?" Sharpay growled while grabbing the collar of her brother's shirt.

"I was… hey… hey Sharpay be careful." Ryan wiggled out of her grip.

"Ugh why are you all sweaty?"

"I was…hot day." He offered up and she seemed to buy it.

"Look I want you to do something for me."

"What go fetch you a flat water?"

"What? No, no I want you to go find Gabriella and ask her on a little walk. You know to take a little break from the poolside view?"

"Why?"

"All part of my plan little brother, all part of my plan, just do it and make sure the two of you find your way through the golf course. Get it?" Sharpay was right up in his face.

"Got it."

"Good." An evil little grin danced on her lips.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Golf Course: Saturday Afternoon.

"Hey man, I'm surprised to see you working today." Chad was polishing up a bag of golf clubs.

"Oh well yeah I've been kind of busy." Troy had dropped a bucket of balls next to Chad.

"Having fun with Sharpay?" Chad looked at him.

"Well she's been you know introducing me to talent scouts, my dad would love it."

"Well have you maybe forgotten about someone else that was so special and maybe a few other people?" Chad gestured to himself

Troy made a face, "Sharpay's been keeping me kind of busy. Is Gabi mad?"

"Have you even been by the pool or her room in the last couple of weeks?" Chad asked

"Well Sharpay's…"

"I know I know she's been keeping you busy." Chad said and was going to continue but btoh were interrupted.

"DANFORTH!! Caddy, Mr. Lewis!" one the of the golf managers yelled out.

"Coming sir! Look just spare a couple of minutes for your girl and your friends. Taylor says she wakes up crying in the middle of the night. She misses you Troy, we all do." Chad walked out of the overhang and over to the golf cart and the first tee. He was handing Mr. Lewis one of his clubs, when he realized Troy had followed him.

"She's crying?" Tory asked him.

"Yeah man, she misses you, she misses her mom. You have to remember she's spent her whole life with her mom and the only reason she took this job was so the two of you could be together for the summer." Chad explained as he put the club back in the bag. Troy was going to tag along to talk more but was interrupted by the Pink Diva.

Sharpay drove up in her Pink Golf Cart, "TROY!!" she waved. Troy rolled his eyes, but was facing Chad so this went unnoticed by many; Chad tried to suppress his laughter.

"Lots of luck to you man." Chad sat in the golf cart with Mr. Lewis and was off to the next tee.

"Hey Troy mind helping me with my swing?" Sharpay spilled her bucket of pink golf balls all over the ground.

"Uhh sure I guess." Troy positioned her ball and handed her a club, of which Sharpay missed the ball entirely, she tried again and the ball rolled a few feet. Troy again positioned another ball for her, meanwhile Sharpay continued her talking.

"You know I'm really excited about us singing in the musical together. I think it will be good for us."

"I don't know Sharpay, I really don't even like to sing." Troy explained to her, this time when she went to hit the ball the golf club flew out of her hand nearly hitting a mother duck in the pond. Sharpay's face was livid for a second and then softened.

"You know Troy you did promise to sing with me and besides all the scouts will be there. What better place for them to see you then up front and center?" Sharpay had swung another ball but this time is soared through the air and Chad had to drop to the floor to avoid being hit, however the same couldn't be said for Mr. Lewis who received and unwanted pink ball right in his derrière.

"Oops sorry." Sharpay called out, then she snuggled close up to Troy, "Don't you want to sing with me."

Troy looked her in the eyes and was reminded of a night a few days before.

FLASHBACK

"_You know son my daughter really wants to sing in the talent show and she will of course." Mr. Evans had his arm around Troy, "For some strange reason she wants to sing with you. Now I don't know what that reason is, and I don't need to know but what Sharpay wants, Sharpay gets. Now if you do this all will turn out well for you and your little friends. Refuse and your friends will pay the price, starting with the cute little brunette at the pool." Troy looked up into the man's eyes, now he knew where Sharpay got it from, her father was a very intimidating man._

"_Do you understand what I'm saying son?"_

_Tory looked over to Sharpay and saw her laughing with her mother, Ryan sitting there like he wanted to disappear, then he saw Kelsi walking away with a tray of empty glasses. He looked back to Samuel and nodded._

"_Yes sir I understand."_

"_Fantastic" He said to Troy before turning back to his wife and daughter, almost ignoring his son completely, "Wonderful news, Troy has agreed to sing you Sharpay in the musical."_

"_Oh how wonderful" Sharpay's mother smiled._

_Troy noticed Ryan not really paying attention, but clearly upset that the auditions were fixed and he wasn't going to be in the starring role._

END FLASHBACK

"Of course I'll sing with you Sharpay." Troy told her, he had not told anyone what her father had said, not even Chad and especially not Gabriella and Shana. This was her uncle, he had no proof should wouldn't believe him, would she?

MR. Lewis was annoyed that Sharpay had nailed him with the ball, turned around and threw it back, smacking Sharpay in the head. Sharpay fell right to the ground and Troy knelt down beside her to see if she was okay.

"Sharpay? Sharpay!" Troy called her name, shaking her arm violently. Chad had come running up to see if her could help.

"Dude is she still breathing?" he asked. Tory bent his head down like he was taught in CPR class, with his ear to her mouth and nose, eyes at her chest. Of course now if you're walking behind someone and happen to not see the full picture this scene could look very different from what it actually was.

Let's back up a few minutes… Shall we?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Poolside: Saturday afternoon- a few minutes before Chad and Troy's conversation at the Golf course.

"Hey Gabriella." Ryan walked on to the pool deck in one of his famous hats, this time it was white.

"Oh hi Ryan."

"So how's your summer going?"

"Well I've gotten a really nice tan form sitting up here." Gabi said before blowing her whistle.

"Well can you take a break? Maybe go for a walk?" Ryan suggested. Gabriella looked at him strangely. "I know Troy's your boyfriend and everything, it's nothing like that. I just thought that maybe you'd like to take a walk with a friend? I don't know I just didn't feel like going alone."

Gabriella smiled at him, she knew Ryan was usually Sharpay's hand puppet, but now he was just being well nice.

"Umm sure Ryan, I loved to go for a walk, just as soon as Tammy comes to change shifts." No sooner had the words left her mouth did Tammy show up.

"Well then I guess we can go?" Ryan held out his hand to help Gabriella down from the post.

"Off we go" Gabriella graciously accepted his hand on the way down, slipped her flip flops on and followed Ryan out of the pool deck.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back to the golf course.

Gabriella and Ryan were laughing and having an interesting conversation of how dance can be applied to science when she suddenly stopped. Ryan took notice and looked to see what could have changed her mood so quickly. Gabriella's eyes were wide, there he was Troy Bolton, her Troy, her superstar, her Wildcat kissing, in very plain view none other than the girl who tried to sabotage everything form the beginning, the one and only Sharpay Evans. With Chad, Chad who she thought was another friend grinning it up and watching them both. Gabriella turned on her heel to leave, tears threatening to over flow. Ryan examined the situation a little more closely and realized that Troy wasn't kissing Sharpay but that she wasn't really awake.

"Gabriella wait." Ryan called after her, "I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable and logical explanation to this."

"You can tell Troy to take his explanation and shove it where the sun doesn't shine. I have eyes in my head."

Ryan felt terrible, here he was trying to be a good brother and help out his sister and he ended up hurting a girl he thought was very nice, sweet and special. Seein Sharpay still lying on the ground Ryan ran over to see if her was okay.

"Sharpay? Sharpay! What happened to her?" Ryan asked Chad and Troy immeidatly.

"She hit Mr. Lewis with a golf ball, then her threw it back and hit her in the head." Chad had his laughter under control now. Troy was still bringing her around, he was trying to help her up when out of nowhere, with strength none of the three boys knew that Ryan possessed he pulled a wobbling Sharpay to her feet.

"What is the matter with you?" Ryan asked her, his grip still tight on her shoulders. Sharpay, still a little woozy but not enough that she couldn't focus, pretended to be out of it still.

"Troy? Troy is that you?" Her voice was slurring, but she looked Ryan right in the eye and he knew what it was she was up too, and he wasn't on board with her anymore. Knowing full well she was fine, Ryan let her go, Sharpay, expecting this pretended to sway and Troy caught her weight. Ryan rolled his eyes at the drama queen and took off across the golf course running, leaving Chad and Troy very confused; there was only one person that was going to be able to help him clean up this mess.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella had made her way back to her room, she was full crying now. She had run into Taylor but refused to tell her what was wrong and instead said that she was feeling a bit homesick and wanted to be left alone for a while. Taylor, knowing that Gabriella couldn't lie very well, reluctantly let her go without much of a fight for the truth.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryan had run into the kitchens in search of his cousin, he didn't see her. Kelsi was walking by and Ryan grabbed her arm.

"Have you see Shana?" Kelsi was in shock, Ryan never talked to her… well he never talked to her when Sharpay was around.

"She was with Zeke on the other end of the kitchen, I don't know if she's still there." Kelsi had barley finished her sentence when Ryan was already making his way to the far end of the kitchen. Fortunately she was still there, helping Zeke frost an eight tier cake, Zeke laughing at her poor flower decorations.

"You're doing it all wrong." Zeke began explaining once more, "Loosen your wrist up more, you have to let it flow so the flowers come out curvy."

"I'm trying, baking or even cooking have never really been my thing. We're lucky I can make simple meals without burning down the kitchen. I told you science is my cup of tea." Shana explained while trying to make her wrist loose, although she wasn't having a very good time.

"Shana?"

Shana looked up at her name and saw Ryan standing there, sweaty, out of breath, and looking angry and upset at the same time.

"What's the matter?" She was worried she had never seen Ryan look this way before.

"I need to talk to you, now, it's kind of… actually it's very important. Shana put down her frosting bag and followed Ryan to the staff room. Ryan explained everything to her, how Sharpay had waned Troy hired to get him away from Gabriella, and then when that didn't work out she had the Summer Musical auditions fixed so no matter what she and Troy would get the lead roles. How Sharpay told him to invite Gabriella for a walk so that she would see her and Troy together, and then she got hit in the head and it looked like she and Troy were kissing.

"She wants to steal Gabi's boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Hmm so it's safe to assume that Sharpay is up to her old tricks?"

"Yes."

"Ryan do you have feelings for Gabi?"

"Well she's pretty, and smart, and really nice but…"

"She's Troy's girl?"

"Well yeah, but believe me Shana I'd never want to hurt her. It's just that Sharpay…"

"I know, don't worry Ryan, we're going to dethrone the Drama Queen. We're just going to need a little help. Come on." Shana grabbed Ryan's arm and led him back to the kitchen.

"Hey Wildcats! Listen up we have a bit of a situation here!" Shana shouted just loud enough to make the kitchen quiet.

"What's going on Shana?" Jason questioned.

"Well it seems that our resident Drama Queen had an ulterior motive to having Troy hired here this summer."

"And let me guess none of us were actually supposed to be here?" Taylor asked in a 'Mhm I knew that girl was never going to change' kind of tone.

"My guess is that you have been though this before?" Shana looked out over the East High Crowd. She saw every head nod in unison.

"I figured as much, I was here the Wednesday before you guys started making sure we were full staffed for the summer, Rick told me we were short and Troy suggested you guys. Rick was hesitant and I wondered why, I would come to find the story become a little more clear on Monday after Sharpay's head first dive into the pool." Shana glanced over at Martha who blushed remembering the incident, "She flipped out on Rick for having all of you guys here and when I questioned her about it she said nothing was wrong. But if I know my cousin and believe me I do, something is always wrong when she's yelling. Ryan why don't you explain." Shana concluded leaving her baby cousin the floor.

"Me?" Ryan pointed to himself.

"Yes you silly, tell them Sharpay's plan. Go on it's ok." She told him, but Ryan remained quiet for a few more seconds, "Ry." Shana had dropped her voice to a whisper, "If you want to help, we're going to need help."

And with that Ryan began telling his tale, including that part where his father threatened Troy about his friends to get him to sing with Sharpay.

"So that's why he's been clinging to Sharpay." Chad banged his hands on the counter.

"And why he's been in such a bad mood." Jason added, and no sooner had Jason mentioned Troy's bad mood a mob of angry voiced erupted form the dorms upstairs.

"Gabi! What's the matter with you? What did I do?"

"What did you do?! How dare you ask me that question Troy! I saw you today!" Gabriella's voice could be heard loud and clear. She was upset and it was obvious she was still crying.

"Saw me today what? I haven't seen you all day until now! Come on Gabi let me in! Tell me what's wrong! Why are you crying? Baby please!"

"What am I crying!? Usted es un tirón, Troy Bolton. Cómo el atrevimiento usted incluso demuestra su cara aquí ? ¡Vi lo que usted lo hizo! ¡Usted besó su Troy! ¡Pensé que usted me amó! Le odio y nunca deseo verle otra vez."

"Oh come on Gabi if you're going to yell at me can you at least tell me what I did? And yell at me in a language I can understand?"

"NO! ¡Usted es un hombre y apenas como cada otro hombre que usted es un cerdo! ¡Usted acaba de utilizarme para pasar la escuela, usted nunca cuidó sobre mí! ¡Usted justo deseó ver cómo usted podría encadenarme lejos adelante! ¡Aposté que era una cierta apuesta estúpida que usted tenía ir con su equipo de la bola de la cesta! ¡Apenas como antes! ¡No puedo creer que le confiaba en siempre!"

**(AN: OK my Spanish grammar isn't that great so this might be a little off, but for those of you who can't read it: You are a jerk, Troy Bolton. How dare you even show your face here? I saw what you did! You kissed her Troy! I thought you loved me! I hate you and I never want to see you again.**

**You are a man and just like every other man you are a pig! You just used me to pass school, you never cared about me! You just wanted to see how far you could string me along! I bet it was some stupid bet you had going with your basket ball team! Just like before! I can't believe I ever trusted you!)**

A hard door slam could be heard and then silence, with the exception of a few seconds later the screen door could be heard and Troy could be seen taking a jog along the edge of the beach.

"Wow that didn't sound good." Chad was the first one to break the long and eerie silence.

"You understand Spanish?" Kelsi looked over at him.

"No but Gabi sounded angry." Chad told her.

"Did he really kiss Sharpay?" Kelsi's eyes were in shock.

"WHAT!!!? He kissed Sharpay?" Taylor's eyes were wide.

"NO!" Chad and Ryan said in unison. Everyone looked at them.

"Sharpay was trying to work on her putt and she ended up hitting Mr. Lewis with one of her balls, then he threw the ball back at her and it hit her in the head. Troy thought she had passed out and tried to figure out if she was breathing." Chad finished but then looked at Ryan.

"Yeah and from where Gabriella and I were standing it did kind of look like Troy was kissing Sharpay. She got upset and ran off, but then when I looked again I could tell that Sharpay was kind of unconscious, but she was fine." Ryan finished.

"So what do we do?" Zeke asked.

"We teach Sharpay that it's not ok to try and ruin other's relationships because you can't handle it, the world does not revolve around her and that you can't always have it your way."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Taylor asked.

"Well if I know my sister and I do, Sharpay likes an audience and sometimes it take a whole lot of people to get things through her thick skull." Ryan began explaining, "The musical is in four days, so here's what we're going to do." Ryan began explaining his plan.  
"Does everyone understand?" Nods could be seen throughout the kitchen.

"Ryan I never knew you were capable of coming up with something like this." Taylor looked at the blonde boy

"I can think on my own, I don't need Sharpay to think for me you know. She just prefers to do my thinking too." Ryan looked down at the floor as he said the last sentence.

"You should see him play baseball." Chad informed Taylor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shana ran up the front steps of the Bolton house and knocked on the door; Anna answered.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Hello Mrs. Bolton, my name is Shana Evans. I was just wondering is Trevor home?"

"Umm yes…I uhh...I thought Troy said you were blonde?"

"No you're thinking of my cousin Sharpay. I go to NYU with your son."

"Oh! Oh! Of course come in please, Trevor!! Come down here please!"

"Yeah mom?" Trevor appeared behind his mother at the front door, "Oh Hey Shana."

"Hey umm." Shana looked over at Anna, Anna took that as her cue to let them have some privacy, "Are you busy?"

"Not really why?"

"Well your brother needs your help."

"What happened to Troy, should my parents be hearing this?"

"No, no it's nothing like that it's just… oh come on and I'll explain on the way." Shana grabbed his arm.

"Mom I'm going out with Shana!" Trevor called as he shut the front door.

"Just be back by…" Anna came into the room but realized they were already gone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Day of the Musical: Afternoon

"Hey little brother, what's going on?"

"I got into a fight with Gabi."

"What about?"

"Well according to Kelsi's translation, she thinks I kissed Sharpay."

"Did you?"

"No! I love Gabi, I'd never do that to her."

"So tell her that."

"I can't, Sharpay's father said that I have to sing with her at the musical. He said that if I refused my friends would pay the price, starting with Gabi, and then the rest of my friends. So I have been playing Sharpay's lap dog to protect them. But I can't tell her that one she might not believe me and two she might do something and get herself hurt and I couldn't stand if anything happened to her. Plus he said that I'd be getting in good with the talent scouts and dad would love that."

"Troy you can't live your life the way dad wants it. You have to live the way you want, Troy you don't need these people to get your career in basketball started. You're good, there are a lot of people there not under the Evans' control that will be willing to give you a shot. Plus don't you think that maybe Gabriella did get hurt?"

"What do I do?"

"That little Bro is up to you." Trevor clapped a hand on his shoulder and let Troy alone.

_**CUE MUSIC: BET ON IT**_

_**Everybody's always talking at me  
Everybody's trying to get in my head  
I wanna listen to my own heart talking  
I need to count on myself instead**_

Chorus:  
Did you ever?  
Zac:  
Loose yourself to get what you want  
Chorus:  
Did you ever?  
Zac:  
Get on a ride and wanna get off  
Chorus:  
Did you ever?  
Zac:  
Push away the ones you should've held close  
Did you ever let go?  
Did you ever not know?

I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan  
Will I find what I lost?  
You know you can  
Bet on it, bet on it  
[Bet On It Lyrics on on it, bet on it  
(Bet on me)  
I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

How will I know if there's a path worth taking?  
Should I question every move I make?  
With all I've lost my heart is breaking  
I don't wanna make the same mistake

Chorus:  
Did you ever?  
Zac:  
Doubt your dream will ever come true  
Chorus:  
Did you ever?  
Zac:  
Blame the world and never blame you  
Chorus: I will never  
Zac:  
Try to live a lie again  
I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way

I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am  
(Who I am)  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan  
(That's my plan)  
Will I find what I lost?  
You know you can  
(You know you can)  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on me

I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

Oh,Hold up  
Give me room to think  
Bring it on down  
Gotta work on my swing  
Gotta do my own thing  
Hold up

It's no good at all  
To see yourself and not recognize your face  
Out on my own, it's such a scary place

The answers are all inside of me  
All I gotta do is believe

I'm not gonna stop  
Not gonna stop 'til I get my shot  
That's who I am, that is my plan  
Will I end up on top?  
You can bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
You can bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

You can bet on me

Troy sighed and looked out at the ocean, it was getting dark and in a couple hours time he'd be up on stage with Sharpay.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Knock, knock, knock

"Who is it?" Gabriella's voice was still upset.

"Trevor."

"Go away."

"Can you open the door please? Gabi Troy didn't send me over here; in fact he doesn't even know I'm still here." Gabriella crossed her room and opened the door.

"What is it?" Gabriella's face was miserable, tear stains could be seen down her cheeks.

"Oh Gabi." Trevor pulled her into a tight hug, and Gabriella didn't fight back.

"Look I know that whatever happened between you and Troy is possibly a big misunderstanding."

"I saw him kiss her, I saw him kiss Sharpay."

"Gabriella are you sure? Maybe you were just so shocked by seeing them together that you imagined it."

"Are you telling me that I imagined my boyfriend kissing her?" Gabriella's eyes were livid at the suggestion, "¿Y por qué debo creerle? Usted es su hermano, densamente como bandidos. ¿Cómo le conozco no estoy mintiendo para él? ¿Los individuos no cuidan quién lastiman lo hacen ellos? Apenas la superestrella piensa él puede conseguir mientras y juguete con quién él desea siempre."

_**(AN: And why should I believe you? You're his brother, thick as thieves. How do I know you're not lying for him? Guys don't care who they hurt do they? Just as long as the superstar thinks he can get and toy with who ever he wants.)**_

"Ningún Gabriella no es como ése. Confíe en que mi hermana le ama." Trevor surprised Gabriella in more ways than one, not only was he attempting to speak to her in her own language but he was doing a very poor job at it. However, she did find it amusing and sweet that he tried so she decided to play with him a little.

_**(AN: No Gabriella it is not like that. Trust me my sister loves you.)**_

"¿Su hermana? ¿Su hermana me ama?" Gabriella stared at him.

"Si, si, Gabriella es la verdad." Trevor was slowly pronouncing the words, he knew that he couldn't speak the language very well and was afraid he would mess up.

_**(AN: Your sister? Your sister loves me? Yes, yes Gabriella it's the truth.)**_

"Really Trevor, I didn't know that you had a sister who loved me." Gabriella smiled up at him, she knew he was embarrassed.

"This is why I stick to a language that I understand and speak somewhat properly." Trevor scratched at his head, "My Spanish isn't too great, but I guess you already noticed that?"

"It was the thought that counted." Gabriella leaned against the door, she wanted him to leave so she could be alone again.

"Gabriella would you just talk to him, please?" Gabriella guessed it must have been a family trait because Trevor could do that same puppy dog look on command as Troy did.

"And what would I say to him?"

"We'll think of something on the way." Trevor tried to pull her out the door.

"Trevor are you insane? I'm a mess." Gabriella shrieked.

"What's the matter? You look fine." Trevor looked at her, Gabriella just pointed to her face, "I don't want him to know that I've been crying."

"Ok hurry up, wash your face." Trevor told her, Gabriella went to go into the bathroom, when she quickly poked her head out again, "Don't worry" Trevor started upon seeing her face again, "I won't tell him you've been crying, it will be out little secret."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Trevor maybe we should do this later."

"No come on we can catch him before the show starts."

"I mean he's got all of next year to breakup with me."

"Gabriella he's not going to break up with you." Trevor said just as his parents arrived.

"You're absolutely right because I'm going to break up with him first."

"WHAT?! No Gabi that's not what I…" but she cut him off.

"No Trevor I'm not going to be with someone who thinks that he can two time me." Gabriella was very upset by now, not to mention the musical had already started. They four of them looked up to she Troy on stage with Sharpay, more tears filled her eyes as Gabriella stormed off, and Anna looked shocked.

"Trevor you didn't come home and what's that all about? Troy and Gabriella are breaking up?" Anna asked her older son.

"They are?" Jack had a somewhat happy look on his face.

"Jack!" Anna hit his arm. Shana had walked up in time to hear the break up part.

"Well it's about time you got her here!"

"Well I'm sorry she wasn't exactly in a hurry and what happened I thought the show wasn't supposed to start until now?"

"Whatever she wants she gets. Now go get her and bring her back." Shana shouted at Trevor and then turned back to his very confused parents, "Umm why don't you two sit back down and enjoy the show." Shana took of running towards the stage.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The musical was about a young man and his girlfriend. The young man had to make the decision to about whether to continue the family business or go off over seas to continue his education. Sharpay, Troy and the rest of the Wildcats were up on stage. A guy named Jeff was playing Troy's character's father, William. Troy was Will Jr., and Sharpay was his girlfriend, Tabitha.

"So Will what is your decision?" Sharpay asked Troy.

"What'cha going to do? What'cha going to do?" The Wildcats were singing chorus behind him. Troy was about to speak his next line, when he heard Chad behind him say

"Yeah Troy what are you going to do?"

"What?" Troy turned his head and stared at his best friend.

"Are you going to let people run your life for you or are you going to make your own decisions?" Taylor asked him next, Sharpay's face screwed up in anger and she realized what they were doing so she put on her best pretty girl smile, "Yes Troy what is that you want from life?" Troy looked confused at her, then at Taylor, and Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, Martha, and the rest of his Wildcat pals, before his eyes finally landed on Chad; but was pulled out of his gaze, along with the rest of the crowd, by loud yelling from the other side of the lawn.

"Gabriella come on, just…"

"No I will not talk to him… just go away. He and I are OVER!!!" Gabriella screamed and stormed off once more. Troy just stood there in shock, the words 'He and I are OVER!' echoing though out his head.

"Troy?" Chad looked at him

"Troy?" Sharpay's voice was cold and demanding.

"Troy?" Troy looked down and saw Sharpay's father. The crowd was growing more confused by the second, was this part of the musical?

"Actually I think the real question should be is what are you going to do Sharpay?" Shana walked up on the stage.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay's voice was malicious.

"What are _you _doing Sharpay?" Shana clicked her remote and a white screen dropped down from the staging roof, she clicked it again and Sharpay found herself looking at a very familiar scene of herself and Shana having a very interesting conversation.

"Let go of me Trevor"

"Gabriella would you just look?" Trevor turned her head back to the stage, and Gabriella watched in shock.

"_I knew it Sharpay" Shana had walked into her room and slammed the door, "You are up to something."_

"_Of course I am, Shana, I'm always up to something."_

"_Something having to do with Troy Bolton?"_

"_Of course, I wanted him to work here. How else was I going to get him away from the science queen?"_

"_Sharpay you can't go around running people relationships just because you feel like. This isn't me and stealing my boyfriends. These are other innocent people who don't know the depths of your cruelty!"_

"_I'm not cruel I just know what I want and I go for it. Unlike you Shana I never finish last."_

"_I've seen Troy and Gabriella, they're pretty solid. You're not going to win this one Sharpay."_

"_Oh but I already have. And if Troy knows what's good for him and he does, then he will stick with me and have the career of a lifetime."_

"_What did you do?"_

"_Daddy is very helpful. He just explained that if Troy didn't do what I wanted then he would One: no shot at basket ball and two: well let's just say that Troy values his friends and wouldn't want them to lose their jobs."_

"_You threatened him?"_

Gasps could be heard through the audience and on stage Sharpay's eyes were livid, "You give me that right now" Sharpay's eyes were slits and she charged at Shana. Both girls started fighting Shana trying to keep the remote from Sharpay and Sharpay just trying to dig her nails into Shana's face.

Unfortunately for Sharpay she forgot she was in front of people, "I am Sharpay Evans and I get what I want. If I want Troy Bolton then I will get what I want, just like I took Scott."

"And what strung him along like a mouse on a string? You're sick, playing with people like that."

Chad and Jason went to pulled apart, when Sharpay's foot caught on one of the cables and since she was on top of Shana they both went over the edge of the balcony. Luckily for Shana, she wasn't the one who fell into the enormously large chocolate fountain, she fell into a pair of strong arms. Yes they would be the arms of none other than Trevor Bolton.

"Wow nice catch." Shana smiled.

"Glad I could finally do something right." Trevor smiled back at her, but that was interrupted by Sharpay screaming, she was covered in chocolate and attracting laughs from all around.

"Shana! How could you do this to your own cousin?" Her aunt Bailey was screaming at her, along with her uncle and her parents about how family always comes first.

"That's it young lady you are not going back to that school either." Her father yelled.

"She does things like this because, unlike you… all of you, she cares about other people and if they hurt. Don't you darling?" a deep voice came from behind them all.

"Grandfather" Shana smiled at him. Trevor quickly put Shana down.

"Hello sweetheart." She gave him a hug, "Now Samuel threatening young boys? And you Sharpay", he looked at the chocolate covered girl; "Your father may let you do what you want at home, but not in my club. You young lady need to learn how to behave yourself and I think a few months of a frozen bank account should do the trick."

"What! No shopping for a few months? How do you expect me to live? Wait a second you can't do that! Only Mom and Dad can!"

"Sharpay I'm still in charge of the company and your monthly allowance is my hands, not your parents. And before the two of you can say anything" He turned to his sons, "When I decide that I want to retire and since it will be well after Shana turns 21 I am leaving her as C.E.O of the company; with whom ever she decides as a Vice C.E.O. That is if she wants to." He looked at her.

"Can I finish school first?"

"Of course sweetheart. You know that I value nothing more than a good education." He kissed the top of her head.

"But dad."

"That's enough Randal, Samuel I've made my decision." Nathanael Evans walked off his sons trailing after him protesting.

"Well I'd like to thank everyone for being so patient, but if you would all like to take your seats we will continue with our show." Ryan was directing the crowd back to their seats; Shana smiled up at him and went to the right side of the stage. Ryan looked at Kelsi and nodded, "Now we will have our concluding song sung by Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez", then walked over to Troy and handed him the microphone.

"No."

"Come on Troy your still the lead role." Ryan forced the microphone into Troy's hand and shoved him out on the stage. Troy was about to walk back and tell Ryan to forget it when he felt the spot light shine on him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Stage Left: Where Gabriella is.

"Come on Gabriella you're up." Trevor handed her a microphone

"No, No I can't." Gabriella went to run off the stage.

"No" Trevor turned her around to face center stage.

"Trevor I can't I didn't trust him. He must hate me."

"He forgives you, trust me."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I do; now get out there." Trevor shoved her to center stage right in front of Troy. A bright spot light focused on her as well.

CUE MUSIC: YOU ARE THE MUSIC IN ME

_**(Kelsi)**_

_Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me  
You know the words  
"Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen?  
There's a reason._

There was silence between them as Kelsi waited for one of them to start singing. Troy and Gabriella just stood looking at each other for a moment, as if searching for forgiveness in one another's eyes. Kelsi again looked over to Ryan who nodded to her for a second time, so she readjusted her hands at the piano keys and began the song once more.

_**(Kelsi)**_

_Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me  
You know the words  
"Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen?  
There's a reason._

_**(Kelsi and Gabriella)  
**__When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
or happy ever after_

_**(Troy and Gabriella)  
**__Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head  
_

_**(Gabriella)**_

_A single voice_

_**(Troy)**_

_Single voice  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread  
_

_**(Troy)**_

_Hmm, you're pulling me  
_

_**(Gabriella) (Music Upbeats)**_

_When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong_

_**(Troy)  
**__Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us_

_**(Gabriella)  
**__And it's brought us here because_

_**(Troy and Gabriella)  
**__Because you are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah  
_

_You are the music in me  
It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)  
I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am you understand  
And that's more than I've ever known  
To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)  
And no, I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me_

_**(Troy, Gabriella, and the Wildcats)  
**__When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na_

_**(Troy and Gabriella)  
**__You are the music in me (Yeah)_

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything Gabriella, guys." Troy addressed all his friends on the stage behind him, "I just didn't want you guys to get fired, I know it may have not really seemed like it over the past couple of weeks, but you all mean a lot to me."

There was a round of thanks, its okay's and you got out back so we got yours to go around before Troy's eyes once again settled on Gabriella. She was looking like she was about to cry, Troy was still holding her hands.

"I'm so sorry Troy I saw you two at the golf course and you had been spending so much time with her, and I just didn't know what to think. I mean from far away things look a lot different than they…" but Gabriella never got to finish her sentence, she was cut off. Cut off by Troy's lips that is, and when he kissed her she forgot everything that had happened the past couple of weeks. Troy had never kissed her like that before, it was always those little pecks on the cheek or the lips, it was never a serious kiss like this, this was a kiss that meant love. Gabriella wasn't stupid, she didn't let shock take over her body or pull away instead she kissed back with the same passion and she could have sworn in the second before she closed her eyes she saw fire works.

Oooo's, awww's and whoops could be heard from the surrounding audience, mainly the East High Gang.

On the left side of the stage Shana had once again found Trevor, who was laughing/smiling at the same time and clapping, then he turned his head and laughed harder.

"What's the matter?" Shana asked him, trying to figure out what was so funny.

"I think my father just had a heart attack." Trevor told her while pointing out his parents. From a distance Anna and Jack Bolton could be seen mixed in with the rest of the crowd who, for the most part, had been distracted from the stage to watch the fireworks display. Anna was beaming and her husband, well he looked rather strained, as if trying to decide in his mind if this was okay or not.

Shana laughed at this, his father and hers were almost one in the same, except her father disapproved of going to school. He always wanted her to be more like Sharpay, bossy and demanding; Evans were not supposed to be nice to people. Her mother had always told her, her brown hair made her a rebel, but hey that was Shana Evans for you and to Shana it was always all or nothing.

"You know" Shana bit her lower lip and looked over at Troy and Gabriella, "You could take a lesson from your little brother." Shana chanced a look back at Trevor, but refused to meet his eyes.

Until she felt Trevor's hand under her chin, "Oh really, you mean something like this?" Trevor placed a soft kiss on her lips, which quickly deepened.

"What do both my sons think this is the seventies? The time of the Hippies, Peace and Love?" Jack and Anna had made their way to the stage. Troy turned his head to see his parents but quickly turned back to Gabriella, who buried her head in his chest, her face bright red. But it was when Gabriella did that was Troy able to look beyond and realized the full intensity of his father's words. Shana had pulled away from Trevor who looked at his father and then caught his brother's eye, and with that the two of them broke out into laughter. Shana looked over to Gabriella, who shrugged.

"Ok I'm going to guess that that was some weird brother secret code." She said, she was about to continue when her parents showed up.

"What is this now?" her father demanded, "First you put up a fight to go to college, then you decide to major in some ridiculous medical program and now who is he?" Randal Evans was not in a good, ever since learning that his daughter would be taking over the company upon his father's retirement or death he was non too pleasant.

"Father this is Trevor Bolton, he's a football player." Shana introduced.

"Hello sir, I go to NYU with your daughter." Trevor reached out to shake the man's hand but he was interested so he pulled his hand back.

"Of course you do." Randal sighed.

"Well that's our Shana, always the little rebel." Anita was once again holding an apple martini.

"These are his parents…" Shana went to introduce

"I don't care." Randal announced as he walked away.

"Well isn't he pleasant." Jack announced.

"Indeed" Anna agreed.

"Really dad? Remind you of anyone?" Troy asked looking at his father.

"Who?" Jack looked at his youngest son.

"You?"

"Troy." His mother's voice was a scolding tone.

"Isn't that a little something of the way you treated Gabriella when you first met her? A little bit of the way you treat her now?"

"Troy." Gabriella shook her head, eyes pleading for him to stop; but he didn't.

"This is it dad, my girlfriend, Gabriella, she's tried everything she can to please you there is nothing else she can do." Troy finished as Randal walked back over to the stage.

"Would you let me fix you up with a nice young man, Pre-Law? I mean people like him are so low class." Randal pointed to Trevor.

"Excuse me." Anna went to step in but was cut off but Shana.

"Father!" Shana creid out, "I have had enough of your rudeness! It's been like this my whole life! Now tell me now what's it going to be? Are you goignt o disown me or finally learned to accept me as I am, because I'm sorry but this is me. This is all you are going to get, so make your decision now; it's all or nothing.

_CUE MUSIC: ALL OR NOTHING_

_**(Shana)**__**  
**__They can play "let's pretend"  
Make 'em like them my best friend  
Telling their lies  
And they can scheme behind my back  
Make fiction not a fact  
Try to re-write my life_

But they ain't got a clue  
If I were in their shoes  
I'd shut right up

Take me as I am  
Or not at all  
I ain't ever gonna change myself for no one  
No compromise  
'Cause it's my life  
It's all or nothing.

_**(Shana and Gabriella)**_

_They can laugh all they like  
Got no need to justify  
I am who I am  
And they can do their worst if they dare  
If it makes them happy we don't care  
It's out of their hands_

'Cause they ain't got a clue  
If we were in their shoes  
We'd shut right up

Take us as we are  
Or not at all  
We ain't ever gonna change ourselves for no one  
No comprosmise 'cause it's our life  
It's all or nothing.  


_**(Gabriella)  
**__Take me as I am  
Or not at all_

_**(Shana)  
**__I ain't ever gonna change myself for no one  
Not compromise 'cause it's my life_

_**(Shana and Gabriella)**__  
It's all or nothing._

"You're a big girl now Shana, you do what you want with your life. I can no longer tell you what to do." With that Randal Evans walked away.

"So did they all live happily ever after?" Ryan was behind the group on stage.

"Something like that." Troy spoke up first.

"So what happened to Sharpay?" Gabriella looked over to him.

"Well she demanded a towel and when I told her to get it herself she threw a shoe at me." Ryan moved back his bangs to reveal a red blotch on his forehead.

"Ryan you could have at least gotten the poor girl a towel." Shana gave her baby cousin hard eyes.

"And I would have if she would have said please, but instead she ordered mean so I said no. I told her the days of her telling me what to do and pushing me around were through."

"And how did she take that?" Trevor wondered.

"Well let's also not forget that she is not going to having shopping privileges until she learns to adjust her attitude soooo uhhh … I think we" Ryan pointed to himself, Gabriella, Troy and the rest of the wildcats, "are going to be in for a rough senior year."

"Yikes" Troy said under his breath.

"Yeah but she'll learn to calm down, just try and avoid the theater for a while."

"But what about you? You love to sing, dance, and act." Troy looked over again to the blonde.

"True I do, but I have my whole life to dedicate to Broadway, senior year only comes once in a lifetime, and I have learned something this summer."

"What's that?" Anna asked the boy.

"Dance can be applied to almost anything and I have rediscovered my love for baseball. I'm thinking of trying out for the team year." Ryan put his arms together like he was swinging a bat, did his jerky comfortable dance move and swung. He left them with a wink, while Gabriella, Shana, Trevor, Troy and their parents laughed.

"This has been some summer." Gabriella leaned on Troy once more.

"Yep. Are you ready to go back to school?" Troy looked down at her.

"Nope."

"I don't know I can't wait." Trevor said and then looked at Shana, "Things might be a little more interesting in New York."

"I don't want to hear of you getting yourself into trouble over there." Jack gave his son a stern look.

"Don't worry, I'll look after him." Shan cuddle up to him.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Upon finishing his words, he received a light slap on the arm form his wife.

"So Shana what are you studying?" Anna inquired to the young girl.

"Clinical R&D" She smiled up at them.

"Science and Chemistry background?" Jack asked, Shana nodded, "And they look alike" Jack pointed back and forth between Shana and Gabriella.

"It's a Bolton gene that skipped a few generations." Anna informed the four confused teenagers, "Your great, great, great grandfather fell in love with a beautiful and brilliant scientist and since then no other Bolton man has been able to look at the subject or any lover of the subject quiet the same way."

"So I'm assuming it doubles every four generations?" Gabriella looked at Shana

"It's possible, it's a simple genetic structure and probably even simpler to figure out." Shana replied back.

"Could you two please not do that?" Trevor asked, "Biology was never my strong point."

"Yeah mine either, but I don't hate the stuff. I just don't really understand it that well." Troy looked over to Gabriella and smiled.

"I know that's what I'm here for." She nudged his shoulder.

"Unbelievable, four generations and now two of them." Jack shook his head.

"Oh Jack." Anna scolded her husband, before they all broke out laughing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The End. Wow that was long I have never written a fanfic this long before. It's over 80 pages in Word. I couldn't decide whether or not to end this with a song, but I couldn't of anything that fit. SO if anyone's made it to the end, I hope you had a good a time reading it as I had writing it.

Special thanks to my pal Musicalfreak for opening my imagination to write a High School Musical Based fic. If you liked this story and the whole Troyella relationship, try checking out an excellent story by musicalfrrak called Little Blue Eyes. It kept me enthralled from beginning to end.

Enjoy!

Kisses,

Ms. HellFire 4590


	2. Ch 2: Life is Beautiful

FLASHBACK

The entire East High gang sat dressed in their red and white caps and gowns on the auditorium stage. It was the day they had anticipated since the end of the summer of their Junior year, Graduation. All of them, and I mean all including the Drama Queen herself, had nice bright smiles set upon their faces. As the names were bring called out…

"Troy Bolton"

"Jason Cross"

"Chad Danforth"

A smiled crept across the face of Gabriella Montez as her gaze set out of the massive audience they had before them. Her mother, her grandmother, Troy's family, and of course Shana; she and Trevor had flown back from New York to attend the East High Graduation. Gabriella met each of their eyes with a smile, her eyes for a second reverted back to Jack Bolton, a smirked found it's way to her face and she shut her eyes remembering the memory.

FLASHBACK

Knock, knock, knock.

Jack Bolton came to the front door and pulled it open.

"Hey Mr. Bolton."

"Hello Gabriella, Troy's not home. Anna sent them to the market. It should be interesting when they come home." Jack smiled, thinking of what his sons would bring home from the market.

"Gabriella! I thought I heard the door." Anna had walked in from the kitchen, "The boys went to the market." Anna's voice went a little sour, "would you like to come in and wait?" Anna offered regaining her composure and a smile.

"Umm?" Gabriella hesitated at the front door.

"Yeah why don't you come in and wait?" Jack stepped aside to let Gabriella pass after receiving a look from his wife.

"Well I'm not exactly sure what the boys will bring back but you're welcome to stay dinner, and if it's not edible I'll order something." Anna smiled at the brunette.

"Oh no, no thank you I don't want to intrude, besides my mom…" Gabriella's voice trailed off.

"Well Troy said you're mother was away on business for the month, something about making sure you two wouldn't have to keep moving around a lot." Anna looked at the girl.

"Well yes, but.."

"You staying home alone? A young lady your age should be home alone." Jack said in almost a fatherish tone.

Gabriella sensed concern but at the same time misjudged it for an accusation, "My mother trusts me to be home alone, we have a good relationship."

"Gabriella I didn't mean anything like that." The both knew when she thought he was referring to, "I just meant that, God forbid, someone tried to break into the house and you were there alone."

Was she wrong had Jack really come to terms with her and Troy's relationship?

"Look Gabriella I'm sorry I'm a father I worry. I will always worry about my own sons, I still worry about Trevor living alone in New York and he's going to be 21 years old. I'm not suggesting your mother's irresponsible; it's just that I'm sure she worries too."

Gabriella's face was unreadable, so Jack just sighed and walked out to the backyard, a minute later a basketball could be heard pounding the pavement. Gabriella built up all the courage she could muster and charged out the backdoor.

"Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you? I've tried to keep Troy focused on Basketball, I play with him so he can practice, keep his arms from stiffening up. I make sure he studies, and passes. What else do you want from me?" Gabriella shouted. Jack just stood there mid throw staring at her.

"Gabriella, I don't hate you." She was expecting him to yell at her for yelling at him, but instead Jack's voice was calm and gentle, "I'll admit that I wasn't too fond of you when you and Troy first met and I saw the looks he gave you. I was worried that he'd throw away his talents for some girl that liked him for his popular status in school and you being the gorgeous new girl wanted him for an edge. I also thought that his grades were slipping in school because he started spending so much time with you, but then when I saw his report cards I knew different. But you were, you are, still beautiful and I thought that if Troy spent enough time looking at you he'd never be looking elsewhere. I was afraid that I'd lose him, just like I lost Trevor." Gabriella was in shock, she never knew Jack Bolton was so deep or that he would ever share that depth with her, his son's girlfriend, almost a prefect stranger.

"I'm sorry." Was all Gabriella could let out. Jack threw her the ball and Gabi caught it, "Come on, you and me, one on one."

"I'm not really good at it." Gabriella stuttered.

"Sure you are, I've seen you and Troy play back here. And sometimes I seen him get a little upset because you get a couple of points on him."

"OK fine." Gabriella threw the ball back to him, "Let's make this interesting then."

Jack looked at her, "Interesting how?"

"I win, you lighten up on Troy."

"And if I win?" Jack inquired.

"That's up to you." Gabriella looked him square in the eye.

"Play to 25?" Jack began to dribble the ball.

"You're on Wildcat." Gabriella snatched the ball out of his hand and made a perfect basket, "Or should I say former Wildcat?" Gabriella's lips curled into a thin smirk.

Jack knew exactly what she was doing; she was trying to rattle his cage, so he decided to play along.

"Well then I guess that's one zip." Jack made a turn and took the ball from her once more. There was a few minutes of silence and soon the game was tied 24 to 24, Jack was slightly out of breath, this girl played hard. Gabriella had the ball and was dribbling in back and forth between her legs, Jack made to take it from her but then Gabriella pulled a move that Jack hadn't seen in years and it shocked him; shocked him so much that Gabriella made her way with the ball and did a jump shot right into the basket. The ball fell through and Jack turned to face the almost 18 year old, shock was still on his face, but that quickly vanished when he saw the look on Gabriella's face. He wasn't sure if it was from the shock of winning or from being about four feet off the ground hanging by her hands from the basket; Jack broke out in laughter.

"Well that's the first time that move has ever been used to beat me at a game." Jack walked over to the basket, "Can you get down?"

"I think I might break something." Gabriella's voice was strained and nervous. Jack laughed some more, he reached his hands up and put them around Gabriella's waist, "Ok sweetheart let go."

Gabriella was hesitant at first, but then did as she was told and instead of velocity taking over and being forced to the ground by gravity, she was placed gently back on solid land.

"Thank you." Gabriella was rubbing her arms trying to regain the feeling.

"Are you ok?" Gabriella slowly nodded her head, when she heard Jack speak again, "Ok well then I guess that's it, you won, I won't ride Troy so hard. If he wants to make basketball his future or a hobby that's his choice and what ever he does decide to do I'll support him."

Gabriella smiled, but then thought for a moment, "What did you mean that was the first time that move's ever been used to beat you? Troy says he uses that only when he thinks he can't make the basket."

"I know, and I used that same move to win the 1977 Wildcat Basketball State Championship. My senior year and I went down as the captain to win the game with almost no time left on the clock."

"That was your move?"

"Mhm. I went on to play in college and was about to go pro in 1983, but then during the final game someone had dropped a bottle of water during break, the left side of the court. I didn't noticed it until it was too late, I slipped, went down on my knee. Cracked my knee cap in half and vibrations from that caused my shin bone to shatter."

"Oh my god that's terrible."

"I know I was horribly disappointed. I couldn't play anymore, not pro anyway, too much pressure on the body, if it would have happened today, with all the medical advances, I probably could have but now I'm too old."

"You're not old." Gabriella gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I'm older than you."

"Your shin bone shattered?"

"Yep I've got a metal rod in my left leg and about seven screws in my kneecap."

"Oooh"

"I guess I just wanted Troy to have the shot I never did, especially since Trevor was more into football."

"But you can't live your dream through your son; he has to live his own dreams."

"I know but I just thought that if I… well I know that I can't do that now. But I just wanted him to have options if he really wanted that, you know."

"And you were afraid I'd ruin those options?"

"Yes, but not anymore Gabriella, you have made him, play better if that's even possible. You are his good luck charm, you take the pressure off him, you help him focus, you make sure he eats the right things before his games, better then his mother and I ever could. You help him train while still making him study and you help him do most of this without him even realizing it. You're not like the other girls Troy has brought home. You really do care about him, and that's all I wanted for him; someone who cared about him enough not to change everything about him but be able to find a way to be compatible. I know you don't force him to do things he doesn't want to, of course there aren't very many things a teenage boy doesn't want to do. Except carry his lady's purse when shopping; Troy doesn't make you do things you don't want to do, does he?" Jack eyed her.

"No, of course not he let's me do what I want. He supports everything I do or want to do. He's such a sweetheart." Gabriella rambled until she looked at Jack again and realized that's not what he was asking. Redness crept up Gabriella's cheeks, and a slight laugh escaped from her mouth, "What exactly are you asking?"

"You're a smart girl, you figure it out." Jack looked her in the eye.

Gabriella knew the truth as far as the two of them were concerned, however Troy's previous behavior with his past girlfriends, well that would be a subject the two of them would tackle later, "For as long as I've known Troy, he's always been a perfect gentleman." Gabriella smiled.

"You would tell me the truth wouldn't you?" Jack looked at her again, but knew that she was telling him the truth.

"That is the truth." Gabriella's face was still slightly red.

"Good boy." Jack said more to himself than to Gabriella.

"So wait a minute, if that's your move than you must have known how to block it?"

"Well yes I suppose I do, but I was in such shock that you even knew it."

"So I didn't really win?"

"No Gabriella, you won."

"Two out of three?" Gabriella snatched the ball from his hand and shot another basket.

"You're on."

&

"Hey mom."

"Hey mom."

Troy and Trevor Bolton said upon entering the kitchen with grocery bags.

"Mmmmm, I'm almost afraid to see what you two bought." Anna said while peering into the bags.

"Don't worry Mrs. Bolton I helped out." Chad came bounding in with some more bags.

"Oh dear" Anna said under her breath, it had been Jack's idea to see what the boys would get if they were sent to the market, or more precisely to see how Trevor's been eating, and if Troy ever left the state for college, how he'd eat too. "Well thank you Chad, that was very nice of you to help the boys out." It was obvious her voice was forced, but her eyes were shock when she saw that nearly everything on her list had been purchased plus a few other things that weren't total junk food.

"Coffee, crackers, did you buy fruit?" Anna stared at her sons.

"Yes after a small argument, but I think they still need to be taught that Fruit loops and Trix don't quite qualify as mixed fruit." Kelsi walked in with some more bags.

"Yes and the fact that they may eat it for lunch, most normal people don't survive on bologna and hot dogs." Taylor followed bringing in more bags.

"Well then why do they show pictures of fruit on the box if there is no fruit in them?" Chad looked at Taylor , like he'd just won the argument.

"Well honey there is fruit in there but it pails in comparison to the amounts of sugar, red dye, and corn syrup that are added to these things." Taylor looked at her boyfriend.

Anna just started laughing, "Thank you girls for helping these boys find their way out of a paper bag. Did you buy meat?"

Troy snapped him fingers and looked at his brother, "I knew we forgot something."

"Mhm" Anna handed a few more things to Kelsi, who put them away, "Ok kids how about something really healthy, Pizza all around?"

"Yeah!" the kids shouted.

"Oh you think you can beat me?" said a voice from outside.

"According to you I already did. Ha take that." Gabriella cheered as she made another basket.

"What's going on out there?" Kelsi looked out the window.

"Oh Troy Gabriella came over, she playing basketball with your father." Anna said while dialing the phone.

"Gabi's playing ball with dad?" Trevor was in shock and they all went to the window.

"Ha in your face, miss science queen."

"Oh yeah? Try this one on for size." Gabriella threw the ball over her head backwards and made the shot with ease.

"Hmm. You should be on the team." Jack said stealing the ball for another throw.

With jaws hitting the floor the five teens ran out to the yard.

"Dad? Gabi what are you doing?" Troy called out to them.

"Hey boys back from the market?"

"Hey guys" Gabriella flashed a smiled before making another basket, "I'm playing your dad, two out of three. He's won one I've won one."

"Yep next basket wins." Jack and Gabriella stood facing each other, Jack had the ball and Gabriella went to take it from him, when all of the sudden, "Oh God ow, ow, ow."

"Oh God what happened?" Gabriella's voice was worried, "Your knee?"

Jack's faced was full of pain, but then suddenly a smiled appeared on his face, Jack stood up and made the basket right over Gabriella's head. This time it was Gabi's turn for her jaw to hit the floor, "Cheat. You are a cheat Jack Bolton" Gabriella tried to be serious but it wasn't working, she started laughing.

"What you want another game?" Jack asked. Troy stepped in, "Why don't we agree to disagree, Dad had to fake an old injury just to beat a girl?"

"Hmm I can live with that." Gabriella flashed a smiled, "Ok Mr. Bolton since the points say you 'technically won'." Gabriella used air quotes, "What do I have to do?"

"What?" Trevor and Troy asked at the same time, "What are you talking about?" Troy looked back and forth between his father and his girlfriend.

"Well we made a deal that if I won, your dad would lighten up on riding you so hard and if he won then well we never got that far." Gabriella looked at Jack was still smiling.

Trevor and Troy looked at each other and then at their father, both afraid of what he might say, but what he did say surprised them all.

"That was some game you played Gabi." Gabi?, he'd never called her Gabi, "Anyway you won the first game, and like I promised, Troy you do what you want if you want basketball as nothing more than a hobby I'll be behind you 100 son." Jack put an arm on his son, "It's your life, and a very intelligent young lady made me understand that you can't live my dream, you can only live yours."

Gabriella smiled at this.

"Dad you really mean that?" Troy asked him.

"Yes I do, as for you Gabriella. Since I won this is what you have to do." Jack turned back to her, "You must convince my son that there is more to life than basketball, make him try out for another school musical, keep him focused on his school work, and when ever you don't have Science Club, you should be at practice and you must be present for every single game from now until the end of the year, considering that you are his good luck charm." Jack gave her a wink, tossed her the ball and went to go inside. It was there he met his wife, "Yes?"

"Why Jack Bolton are you warming up to Gabriella?"

"She's good for him Anna, I've been trying to tell you that all along, why won't you ever listen to me?" Jack smiled at his wife, while she looked dumbfounded.

END FLASHBACK 

"Malcolm Doberman"

"Marla Dinane"

Troy was again seated after receiving his diploma, he looked over to his brother who gave him a wink, and Shana who blew him a kiss. He smiled and thought about how much Shana had already become apart of their family, about how in love his brother was and that maybe sometime soon he'd have a new big sister. His mind wondered back to about two months ago right before the end of his final Basketball season as an East High Wildcat. How his family and she had made sure he had what he needed to pull his team through this game, his good luck charm.

FLASHBACK

Buzzer

"And number 14, Captain Troy Bolton does not seem to be at the top of his game." said the announcer at the State Finals Championship.

"Yes can he pulled himself out of this rut going into the second period?" the second announcer said.

"What's going on captain?" Chad asked.

"Just not focusing."

"Gabriella?" Jack asked his son

"It's just we had to go out of state for the finals and she's been gone for the Decathlon and then everything else. It's just a lot on my mind dad."

"OK well listen, the faster and better you play, the faster we can win, we can go home and you can celebrate." Jack patted his son on the back, "Now get out there and play your heart out son. Chad keep an eye on him out there." Jack whispered to his son's best friend.

"And we're back with the second period of the game." The first announcer was saying.

"Did you get her?" Jack walked into the stand, for once giving his back to the game.

"Yeah, yeah hold on." Shana held up a finger to Jack, "Gabi, Gabi listen to me are home? Did you get HOME!? You did? Great when? OK, ok."

"Can I have that please?" Shana handed the phone off to Jack.

"Hey Gabriella, you got back to town last night? Good listen, Trevor's going to pick you up. Troy's having a really bad game and I think it has something to do with his good luck charm M.I.A…What? Ok, ok, yeah bring them too we'll have a victory party. That's great ok. Bye bye."

"She's home?" Trevor asked the two. They nodded, "Ok I'll go get her. Wanna come with?"

"Right behind you, tell us how the game goes." Shana followed Trevor out of the crowded arena. Jack and Anna bid them a fair well.

"Come on; come on hurry up you guys." Trevor was ushering the girls towards the door. Shana was way ahead of them, "Hi, umm do you think I could borrow that for a second?" Shana didn't wait for an answer, he yanked the mic out of his hand as Jack called for a time out.

The referee blew his whistle and the East High Wildcats poured over to their bench, Shana handed Gabriella the mic and it was all that was needed to boost the Captain for the final quarter of the game.

"Hey Wildcat, Get'cha Head in the Game!" Gabriella yelled into the mic, "What team?"

"WILDCATS!" a mass cheer erupted from the East High team and stands.

"What team?"

"WILDCATS!"

"Wildcats!"

"GET'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!"

Gabriella smiled and Troy's face lit up, she handed Shana the mic and took off running right into his arms where Troy picked her up with ease and spun her around, before pulling her into a tight hug.

"You… you're here?" Troy was still in shock.

"Yep we won, now it's time for you to do the same."

"How a kiss for luck." Troy went to kiss her but she put a finger to his lips.

"Win us the big game and I will give you the biggest kiss of your life."

"But I want one now." Troy pouted.

"You want a kiss from me Wildcat?" Gabriella blew him a kiss, "I only kiss winners. Win me the game and I'll let you kiss me." Gabi winked at him. Troy knew what she was playing at.

Accepting his defeat the team captain shouted, "What team?"

"WILDCATS"

"Wildcats!"

"GET'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!"

"Let's go." The team piled out into the arena, more pumped an excited then ever even with the score Wildcats 64, Stingrays 96, they were down by 32 points, well if they wanted to win technically it was 33, with only 15 minutes left in the game.

"Well it looks like number 14, the East High Wildcats Captain Troy Bolton, has had a sudden change of heart."

"That's right Chet and according to this beautiful brunette sitting next to me, it's because his good luck charm has finally arrived."

"Everybody let's be good sports and welcome this beautiful young lady, Miss Shana Evans, now Shana Troy really doesn't believe in good luck charms does he?"

"Well I don't know whether or not he believe it but we all know he has one, according to his coach he's never played better."

"And what is this good luck Charm is it you?" Chet asked her.

"Oh no, no, no." Shana's face was red, ever since she took the mic from him; he wouldn't let her go sit down.

"No actually she's my good luck charm." Trevor walked over to them; he could tell Shana was uncomfortable.

"And you are?" Dan the other announcer asked.

"Her boyfriend." Trevor towered over Dan, with his massive 6'4, finely built, toned, and muscular frame.

"And you are a very big man aren't you." Chet was barely six feet tall and was built nothing compared to Trevor. The audience broke out into laughter at Chet's remark.

"He's a football player" Shana whispered into his ear.

"Actually you see the other pretty brunette in the room, the one standing on the bleachers. That's Troy's good luck charm"

With less than 15 seconds left on the clock and the score 94 to 96, Chad passed the ball to Zeke, who passed it to Troy and then back to Chad, making an almost perfect three pointer. Chad shot the ball and it spun on the rim nearly falling out, in out, in out, in, just as it was about to fall out again, it was like a miracle. Just as the buzzer rang the ball fell right through the hoop, bounced and Troy caught it; the game ball that won the State Championship Finals, with the score Wildcats 97, Stingrays 96.

Cheers erupted from the side of the arena lined with Wildcats fans alike, Chad being celebrated like a king, for shooting the winning shot.

Taylor came running over to Chad; the team put Chad down and was about to give Taylor a kiss, when Troy thinking it would be funny, jumped in between them.

"Hey man nice shot, Team Captain presents his number one player with the game ball." Troy put the ball between them.

"Yeah thanks man." Chad gritted his teeth, obviously upset and, Troy smiling back knew it.

Troy turned around and saw Gabriella, standing on the bleachers smirking, she knew why he did it and she too thought it was funny.

"Hey Wildcat."

"So we won the big game, where's my kiss."

"Ahh but if you and I were watching the same game I believe Chad won the game."

Troy looked at her his eyes shocked, "But, but, but we won!" Troy was like a five year old asking for candy.

Gabriella laughed, "Troy I'm kidding. You ready for the best kiss of your life." Troy nodded eagerly making Gabi laugh again.

"Ugh" Shana made a face before smiling again.

"Yuck man!" Trevor was holding Shana in front of him, "Why don't you two get a room?"

Troy and Gabriela collapsed in laughter, Gabi resting her head on his chest.

"Absolutely not." Anna face was stern. Troy and Gabi laughed harder at this but Anna never broke, not one single trace of laughter was visible on her face.

"Aww come on ma, we're big boys now." Trevor told him mother, but Anna's face never softened. Shana noticing this made that oh my god look with her face and went red staring at Gabriella. Gabriella's laughter had returned and when Shana held out her hand Gabi took it and the two of them went off to join Kelsi and Jason.

"Jack you better come have a talk with your boys." Anna walked off to find her husband.

"Mom!!" Troy and Trevor ran off after their mother.

"Trevor I don't know what it is you're doing out in New York. I knew that letting move out of the house was a bad idea."

"Mom!" Trevor was running after his mother, Troy in tow.

"Jack!" Anna called again, " Get over here and talk to your sons. NOW! And I should be having a talk with little miss Shana over there. And Gabriella your mother."

"What did I do?" Shana was taken aback.

"My mother, what?"

After Anna was out of ear shot, Troy turned to his brother, "So what have been doing out in New York?"

"What nothing."

"Mhm."

"Oh really, so what are you and Gabi doing back here in Albuquerque?"

"Nothing. Hey man, back off."

"Ok little brother, if I'm doing nothing in New York and you're doing nothing in Albuquerque, why is mom so uptight?"

"She's mom?" Troy offered.

"So nothing?" Trevor asked

"Nothing like mom's thinking. You?"

"Same, not what she's thinking."

"So should we tell her that?" Troy asked his big brother.

"What and give her more reason to be uptight? Are you out of it or something?" Trevor slapped his baby brother on the back of his head.

"Don't hit me."

"I'm your big brother, I'll hit you if I feel like it."

The two started wrestling and then broke out laughing.

END FLASHBACK

Troy had to bite his tongue hard to keep from laughing out loud, the memory still fresh in his mind.

"Ryan Evans" Ryan got up form his seat and made his way to the podium where he hook the principal's hand, took his diploma and made his way back to his seat.

"Sharpay Evans" Sharpay walked up to the podium, shook hands with the principal, took her diploma but did not go to sit down. Instead she mumbled an 'excuse me' to the principal and stood in front of the podium.

"Umm Hello everyone." Sharpay began, "Most of you all know who I am, but for those who don't, my name is Sharpay Renee Evans. You know my brother Ryan." Sharpay extended a hand to where Ryan was seated, and then she continued,

"I know that it is probably too late for me to be up here saying all this, but I would like to apologize for my behavior for the last well I guess 13 or 14 years. I have been very snobby, pushy, and rude but not anymore because I have learned something this year. Umm for those of you who don't know I was very bad this summer and my grandfather cut me off and demanded that I learn a very important and valuable lesson that I believe I will carry though my life. This year I was not allowed to go shopping instead I was made to get a job, as a dishwasher." Several gasps were heard, as if this was unbelievable to their ears, "I was also made to work in homeless shelters and soup kitchens. I have never seen so many people in my life that had barely anything, so many people who were just trying to get by in the world. These people did things for themselves, using their own hands; they didn't spend hours in salons getting their hair and nails done. They didn't have the luxury to go shopping everyday and get whatever they wanted whenever they wanted and if you can believe or not I have made some very good and faithful friends. They don't care about how much money I have or whose name is on the label of my shirt, in fact I still work for my money, even though my allowance has been given back to me. Instead I donate my allowance to several charities, I've learned that if you can have the money to do good things with why not do them? My friends and I work in a clothing store, and this entire outfit that I am wearing under my gown came from Wal-Mart." More gasps were heard, and several of the other popular girls shouted 'Oh No Sharpay!'

"Money isn't everything, and I know that I treated a lot of you like you were lower than myself and for that I apologize. I'm not trying to make you feel sorry for me or pat me on the back for what I've done. I just wanted you to know that I've changed and I'm proud of myself and I like who I've become. That I intend on staying this way and that I really hope you can all forgive me for my actions over the past years. Thank You."

Ryan knowing how hard that was for his sister to stand there and ask forgiveness, clapped, followed by Gabriella, then Troy, Taylor, Kelsi, Chad, Jason, Zeke, and the rest of the graduating Wildcat class, then the auditorium. Taylor stood up and pulled Sharpay into a tight hug and Gabriella and Kelsi joined her, soon Sharpay was covered in an entire team of Wildcats.

Graduation Day for the Wildcats had been a wild one, that had been the day Sharpay's parents had disowned her completely, followed in suit her brother too for he had sided with his new transformation of his sister. Almost 13 years had passed since their parents had spoken to either one of them; the Wildcat gang was around 30. Sharpay and Ryan's grandfather paid for their college education, Sharpay had really shocked everyone at their 10 year reunion. She had become a fashion designer, but she didn't just do her drawings she actually stitched prototypes by hand. She did everything herself, from grocery shopping to laundry, gardening to painting; even though Zeke helped a lot and did all the cooking. They were very happy together and lived in a three bedroom house with their two daughters, Zoey and Chloe.

Ryan had met a very non-conservative woman, whose parents had lived in the seventies. They lived in the times where people didn't marry and passed the same values on to her. They had been dating for 6 years and had a two year old son, James. He had asked her several times to marry him, but each and every time she turned him down, it wasn't that she didn't love him; she just didn't want to be married. Ryan accepted that, and they lived happily in a two bedroom apartment, in Greenwich Village, New York City. Where Ryan was currently performing on Braodway.

Troy and Gabriella's relationship had never failed; they had been married the, well almost, longest…8 years. They had five children, their oldest a son, Tyler, their daughter Natasha, their other daughter, Eliza, and their twin daughters Jorja and Carolina.

Their relationship had yet to surpass that of Trevor and Shana. They had been married 10 years, they had announced their engagement right after the graduation and were married four months later; they couldn't stand being away from each other. Shana had been dying to start a family, and for a while, three years to be exact, they tried but sadly to no avail. So they decided to adopt. About a year later they adopted two adorable kids a 4 year old girl from Sweden, Marina and a 2 year old boy from Russia, Dmitri.

Of course Jack and Anna couldn't have been happier, they had their own two sons, their incredibly smart daughters-in –law, plus they received a set of twins. Yes their new additions were about eighteen years old when they joined the family, but they were loved all the same. Ryan and Sharpay were loved and welcomed right into the family.

So yes Anna and Jack were ecstatic, they had all their highly successful children and their ten grandchildren; adopted, added and all.

Jack smiled to himself every so often, he loved having barbecues in the summer and family gatherings for the holidays.

Thanksgiving 2039

Trevor yanked the front door open to his parents house, "Hey little sis." Trevor said as he engulfed Sharpay in a hug.

"Hey Trev" Sharpay hugged him back.

"Uncle Trevor!" An ecstatic cheer could be heard coming from Zoey and Chloe.

"My favorite rhyming nieces!" Trevor picked both of them up with a groan.

"Don't be throwing your back out; I still want you to be of some use to me." Shana came out of the kitchen followed by Anna.

"If these boys are anything like their father he'll still have it in him another 30 years." Anna told her.

"Really?" Gabriella was mixing up the cranberries.

"Oh yes."

"Well Ma at least we know what you do in your spare time." Sharpay smiled at Anna while Shana and Gabriella laughed at the expressions on Zeke, Ryan, Trevor, and Troy's faces.

"Alright Wildcats who's up for some hoops?" Jack shouted. This was his favorite part; he had enough grandchildren to create his own basketball team.

A massive cheer could be heard as his grandchildren raced to the back yard.

"Oh Jack dinner is going to be ready is ten minutes." Anna shouted.

"Ten minutes, huh?" Gabriella looked over at Sharpay and Shana.

"Girls against Guys!" Sharpay and Shana shouted as they ran for the back yard.

"What, wait a second?" Troy got up off the couch and raced out back. The rest of the Wildcats followed suit. Ryan smiled, as Anna stood holding the bowl of cranberries.

"Come on Ma, I'll help you finish dinner." Ryan took the bowl from Anna.

"Me, too." Zeke added carrying box of freshly prepared food, "Ryan I have another box in the car."

"I got it." Ryan doubled back to the car. Ryan had really become a family man. He loved his girlfriend, Leslie, his son, James, and his entire new family. Their grandfather had passed away about three months after James was born, but Ryan really knew where his loyalties lied.

"Yes, so will we." Leslie said while picking up James and following her boyfriend into the kitchen.

"Come on sweetie." Ryan kissed the top of his girlfriends' head.

"Aren't the two of you cute?" Anna remarked, "And you, you are just adorable aren't you?" Anna had taken James and was cooing all over him.

"She does love him doesn't she?" Leslie looked at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, she does." Ryan kissed her again and the two made their way into the kitchen.

"DINNER!" Anna shouted into the back yard and then she jumped back as a thunderous herd of children, friends and grandchildren alike stormed into the house. Jack was the last one to enter, he walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. Anna sighed.

"What's the matter honey?" Jack asked.

"I never thought I could ever be happier than the days when our boys were born."

"And you're happier now?"

"Ecstatic." Anna hugged her husband.

"Why don't we all say what we're thankful for?" Sharpay offered.

"Marvelous, I'll go first." Anna spoke up. "I am thankful that I have such a wonderful family. My loving husband. My grandchildren, I never thought I'd get to have ten of them. I was lucky enough to not only get another son, but a daughter that I've always wanted. I am thankful that they were able to choose partners that to love and support them in life, love and everything else. Also my own two boys, who were just a pleasure to raise…sometimes. Always such good boys, and I am very thankful that we were able to instill such high values, honesty and truthfulness."

It was then Chad had to try hard to stifle a snigger.

"What's the matter Chad?" Anna looked at him, along with everyone else at the table.

"N…nothing" Chad stuttered.

"You're lying."

"No."

"So why the sniggering when I said…"

"Oh come on Chad just spill it." Trevor said suddenly.

"What is it Trevor?" Jack asked.

Troy gave Trevor a stern look, "Oh come on Troy it was what 11, 12 years ago?"

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"Chad laughing because in high school he used say Troy was sleeping over at his house, when he and Gabi used to go out to the desert."

"Oh really and what did you two used to do out in the desert?" Anna rounded on her youngest son and his, now, wife.

"Watch the stars?" Gabriella offered.

"Oh I'm sure you saw stars." Trevor mumbled under his breath and Shana smacked him on the back of his head.

"Oh boy" Ryan buried his face in his wine glass.

Anna's stares were firm, but Jack eventually smiled and looked away.

"Oh, oh please, like you and Shana were being all naughty in New York. After convinced mom butter could melt in you mouth."

Troy and Trevor were haunched face to face at the table.

"Oh Troy, get off it." Shana sat Trevor back down. "Of Anna knew what we were doing, she knows what we do now, and she knows you do it too. She's just going to be all motherly and disappointed in you because you're her baby."

Troy looked over at his mother and his mother-in-law, "I married her."

Everyone at the table burst out laughing, red faced Gabriella buried her head in her mother's shoulder.

"Of course you did" Maria said while patting her daughter's back.

"How come you're not embarrassed?" Gabriella asked Shana.

"Why should I be? It's a natural part of life, you're kids are going to do it someday too." Shana looked over at her sister-in-law.

"Do what?" Troy and Gabi's son asked.

Everyone laughed more.

"Are you still happy?" Jack whispered in his wife's ear.

"Ecstatic." Anna replied as they watched their children, grandchildren and friends enjoy their holiday together.

Who knew that a summer job at Lava Springs country club could have lead to this wonderful family life? Even with all the ups, the downs, the arguments, the fights, and the threats to never talk to each other again; it was truly impossible to break the Wildcat team. Life certainly couldn't get any better than this.


End file.
